


Class Activity

by AoiTsukikage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Control, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wax Play, yes I mean everyone in 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: It's all Eichi's fault.  -At least, that's what Izumi keeps telling himself, because it's certainly not his own fault that he's in this situation - kneeling on the floor of a room far underneath the school, hands bound behind him and a blindfold over his eyes - so he has no choice but to blame somebody else for it.





	1. Prologue

It's all Eichi's fault.

000

At least, that's what Izumi keeps telling himself, because it's certainly not his _own_ fault that he's in this situation - kneeling on the floor of a room far underneath the school, hands bound behind him and a blindfold over his eyes - so he has no choice but to blame somebody else for it.

"Sena?"

"Yeah?" he grunts, straightening his back a little.

"We need to go over a few things before we can proceed with this," Keito sounds bored, like he's going over the budget plans for a new stage design or something, but strangely it's helping Izumi to focus and stay composed.

"Okay," he agrees absently, thinking back to how this whole thing started, because he's _still_ sure it's Eichi's fault.

It has to be, since Eichi was the one who brought it up in the first place, and without that Izumi would never even be here.

000

_"You know, there are a lot of secret rooms in this school," Eichi leans back in his chair, legs crossed and one hand waving idly through the air as if he's dismissing the conversation before he's even finished speaking. "Libraries, hidden passages, laboratories...sex dungeons...and as student council president it's my job to know them all in case of emergencies."_

_"Sex dungeons?" Chiaki turns around, blinking. "Why would there be sex dungeons?"_

_"There aren't," Izumi grunts, crossing his arms and glaring at Eichi when the blond turns to him with a rather disarmingly innocent smile._

_"You seem so sure of that," he chuckles, looking up at the ceiling._

_"Well, if there was, could_ anybody _use them?" Izumi doesn't know why he's pressing the issue...or, rather, he knows_ exactly _why he's pressing the issue, but that hardly makes it a good idea._

_"Why? Are you interested?" Eichi's eyes are back on him again, his grin more predatory this time, and Izumi blushes and sputters and tries to play the whole thing off as a joke._

_It's hardly convincing, and considering Eichi looks more and more pleased the weaker his own excuses get, he knows he's fucked._

_And when Eichi offers to show all of them, he agrees immediately without thinking why he shouldn't._

000

"Now, you know you're in full control, but if something should happen and you want everything to stop, what do you say?"

"Red," he mumbles, shifting a little on his knees.

"And if you want a short break or something is uncomfortable and you need it adjusted?"

"Yellow."

"Good. I'll be watching via camera the entire time to ensure the safety of everyone involved," Keito says brusquely, and while Izumi would normally accuse anybody doing that of just trying to get their rocks off, he has a feeling Keito will actually be doing it for the sake of ensuring things are safe. "Nothing will be recorded, of course."

He nods, sighing and getting a little more comfortable - or, well, as comfortable as he _can_ get considering he's on his knees on a hard stone floor.

"All the supplies you'll need are in the room already, including lube and condoms, and Eichi has said that you're free to use anything you can find in here," Keito sounds mostly unimpressed and Izumi wonders if he knew this room existed beforehand.

Apparently Eichi is more than a bit of a masochist and has managed to acquire a rather prolific collection of BDSM-related supplies, and storing them in secret at the school is preferable to having them delivered to his home.

Most of it looks brand new and unused, which Izumi is grateful for, but even though he's not really a stranger to the idea - in theory, that is, since he's never really done anything personally - it's still overwhelming to see it all in one place like this.

"Eichi assures me everything is properly sanitized and will be after every session," Keito continues, and Izumi can hear papers rustling as if he's flipping through them on a clipboard. "Now, we don't need a paper contract if I have your recorded verbal consent, so the only time I'll record anything visually is right now."

"What do you need?" Izumi asks, turning his head in the direction of Keito's voice.

"What you agree to and what the purpose of our time here is," Keito replies, and Izumi frowns, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "Are you prepared to agree?"

"Yeah," he nods, because he wants this...he wants this so _badly_.

"Right, then. This recording will be the official contract between one Sena Izumi and the students of class 3A of Yumenosaki Academy, lasting until one party or the other decides to terminate it. The duration of individual sessions will be a maximum of two hours, held one day per week. Is that correct?"

"Yes," he says clearly, feeling his stomach twist a little in anticipation. He's still not sure how Eichi got everyone to agree, since there are at least a few people in the class he never would have expected would be okay with something like this, but Eichi can be very... _persuasive_ when he wants to be.

Threatening, perhaps, but persuasive, and Izumi quite frankly doesn't care how it happened as long as he ends up satisfied.

"The members of class 3A will trade off who runs these sessions, by means of a random draw, but the objective will remain the same regardless. And that is?"

Izumi blushes, because saying it out loud makes everything seem so much more _real_ , but he has to. "To make me come. Somehow. Preferably using some of the, uh, things in the room."

"Good. That should do it."

"Okay," Izumi breathes out slowly, jumping when he feels Keito's hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," Keito's voice is much warmer now that he's not being all-business. "This is supposed to be fun. I just have to make sure it's done correctly so nobody gets in trouble since, despite Eichi's family having a lot of clout here, I doubt this sort of thing would be easily overlooked by the faculty."

"I know. I, uh, appreciate that you're being careful about this," he mumbles, not used to being so outwardly thankful, but it's not as if he'll be able to try this sort of thing anywhere else so even if the situation isn't ideal...it's free, it's with people he at least sort of trusts, and it'll let him experience something he's thought about for a long time now.

"Oh, one more thing...do you want me to tell you in advance who you'll be with every week or do you want it to be a surprise?" his fingers trace up Izumi's cheek into his hair and Izumi shivers a little.

"Surprise. I think," he mumbles, feeling Keito pat his head and hearing him laugh softly.

"Don't worry. We'll start you off easy. And by easy I mean not Eichi," he adds, Izumi somehow finding it in himself to smile at that.

He's not feeling quite so confident when he hears the door close and is left alone in the dark, only the sounds of the building settling and his own breathing reaching his ears.

He wants this, he reminds himself.

Whatever happens, he _wants this_ , and that's the most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is just the prologue to this fic because I'm honestly not sure what the interest level in the fandom for something like this is so if you'd like to read more...please let me know...
> 
> 2\. I fully blame people on Twitter for enabling me to write this fic. You know who you are. 
> 
> 3\. I'm very, very careful when writing things on this topic to emphasize how important consent and safety are so I hope it's evident throughout that Izumi is always in control and has the ability to stop at any time.


	2. Chiaki

He startles a little when the door creaks open again, hearing hurried footsteps that come to a halt in front of him. "Sena!"

And okay. He can handle this.

"Morisawa," he replies evenly, body tense because he doesn't know what's going to happen. Chiaki is a rather straightforward type of guy, so he's not expecting anything _too_ demanding, but still...

"So! Guess I'm the first, huh?"

Izumi can hear something rattling and then his blindfold gets pulled down. He opens his eyes slowly, letting them adjust even though the room is rather dim.

Chiaki is grinning at him, wearing what looks like a police uniform and twirling a pair of handcuffs around on one finger.

"What's with the get-up?"

"Ah, I thought if would be fun if we could play heroes and villains! You know, me the dashing hero who saves the day and you the nefarious villain who needs to be punished," he strikes a pose and Izumi rolls his eyes. "But Tenshouin didn't have any superhero costumes so I guess I'm stuck being a cop," he winks.

"I see," Izumi replies dryly, because Chiaki's attitude is already starting to grate on him. "Let's just get on with it, then."

"You're no fun at all, Sena," Chiaki walks behind him, undoing the rope around his wrists and letting it fall away.

"Okay, fine," Izumi stands up, straightening his legs out and groaning at the stretch. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," Chiaki grins. "But first I've gotta catch you, so I suggest you start running."

"Wha-" Izumi doesn't even get a chance before Chiaki tackles him, holding him down to the floor and yanking his arms back to get the cuffs on. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"The way you treat innocent people isn't fair," Chiaki replies, his voice lower and rougher than normal. He grips a handful of Izumi's hair, forcing his head up and back so that he has to hold his chest off of the ground and oh.

 _Oh_.

"Sena?" Chiaki asks quietly, almost like he's afraid of breaking character, and Izumi blinks and tries to bring himself back to the present.

Apparently he responds really, _really_ well to being held down, and it's almost embarrassing how fast he'd submitted after just a little bit of roughness.

"You can't do this to me!" he replies, knowing that he's far too overwhelmed to focus on actually doing any sort of decent acting job, but it's not as if anybody's judging him on that right now.

"And who's going to find out? You deserve to be punished," Chiaki grips his arm and hauls him to his feet, turning him around and pressing him against the nearest wall.

Izumi gasps, struggling against the cuffs in a way he hopes looks like he's actually trying to get away, but Chiaki's strong and he doesn't think he'd be able to escape even if he _was_ making an effort.

"Tell me if it's too much," Chiaki whispers in his ear, one arm wrapping around his waist. "Tenshouin was trying to give me pointers before but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Izumi's fairly sure of that, since Chiaki can be enthusiastic but he'd never hurt anybody on purpose.

"Okay," Chiaki pulls back a little, one arm still holding Izumi to the wall. "I'm going to take these off now and then I want you to take off your clothes," he murmurs, his voice deep and rough in Izumi's ear.

"What makes you think I won't try to run away again?" Izumi asks, twisting as much as he can to try and look behind him.

"Well, it didn't work out very well for you the first time. You can try, but you'll end up in more than handcuffs," Chiaki warns, and Izumi's reaction to that is to let out a low moan. "Or maybe you want that anyway?" he sounds a little uncertain.

"You're in charge," Izumi replies softly, part of him still resisting admitting that out loud. It's not really in his nature to be submissive, after all...or, rather, it's _completely_ in his nature, but he's so used to being prickly and harsh that changing now is almost impossible.

"Get undressed," Chiaki prompts, opening the cuffs, and Izumi quickly complies. He doesn't feel especially self-conscious about being naked in front of anybody, not with his job, so there's no hesitation on his part for this. "Turn around, hands against the wall."

Izumi does, breathing out slowly and trying to keep his focus. He knows that Chiaki's just playing a role - he's pretty sure the other boy's straight, after all - but he still wonders what Chiaki thinks of him looking this way.

"Ah, what's a beautiful boy like you doing turning to crime, huh?" Chiaki's hand landing on his lower back startles him and he jerks upright. "There's gotta be more honest ways to make a buck."

"At least I can use my looks to my advantage, unlike some people," he sneers, although that's a pretty blatant lie since, objectively speaking, Chiaki's _very_ good looking.

"Mm, if all that mouth of yours is good for is talking back, maybe we should use it for something else," Chiaki leans closer and Izumi shivers, because he has a few ideas of what Chiaki might be talking about and he likes all of them. "Don't move."

He doesn't even consider it, the command seemingly freezing him in place, and he can hear Chiaki shuffling around before his footsteps get louder again.

His body goes limp when Chiaki's arm tightens around his waist once more, his free hand sliding up Izumi's chest almost hesitantly. "Open your mouth," he sounds unsure, but Izumi does, eyes half-closing when two of Chiaki's gloved fingers slip inside.

Chiaki lets out a shaky breath when Izumi's lips tighten around them, sucking eagerly, and maybe it shouldn't feel so good to be used like this but it really, _really_ does.

"Good boy," Chiaki laughs as he says the words, like he can't believe they're coming from his own mouth, and Izumi moans and sucks a little harder, hollowing his cheeks. "Sena? Uh...Tenshouin said you would...if you want, I don't want to make you..."

And he's never given anybody a blowjob. He's never done much of anything, to be honest, but he wants it all so badly and he nods, Chiaki's fingers sliding from his mouth and leaving wet streaks of saliva trailing down his chin.

"Get on your knees," Chiaki presses down on his shoulder, pushing him to the floor. "Hands behind you," he pulls Izumi's arm back and cuffs him again. Izumi looks up at him, a little surprised to see how nervous he looks. He's not used to that from Chiaki of all people, somebody who's eternally bold and brash and loud to the point of being irritating.

"So do I just..." Chiaki frowns, looking down at the fly on his pants. "I brought a condom over..."

"Is your cock that embarrassing?" Izumi raises an eyebrow, smirking, and Chiaki huffs a tiny laugh.

"I'd he a pretty poor hero if I was afraid of this, huh?" he looks more resolved now as he undoes his pants, shoving them down and pulling the condom out of his shirt pocket. He's not meeting Izumi's eyes now as he turns to the side a little and rolls it on.

Izumi settles back on his knees, shrugging his shoulders a little to keep them from seizing up. Chiaki looks more resolved when he finally looks back, moving so that he's in front of Izumi.

"You really want to do this?"

Izumi decides that, instead of answering, he's just going to get right to it and runs his tongue up the length of Chiaki's cock.

" _Oh_..." Chiaki sounds suprised, the word coming out on a shallow breath. One of his hands settles gentle in Izumi's hair, fingers only tightening their grip when Izumi lets out a little encouraging murmur.

He doesn't know what he's doing, really, but Chiaki seems to like it judging from the way his breath keeps stuttering. Izumi kisses back up to the tip of the other boy's dick, slipping his mouth over the head and sucking gently.

"Oh, shit...Sena..." Chiaki whispers, not even holding Izumi's hair so much as just petting him right now.

Izumi pulls off of his cock, leaning in and nuzzling his nose into the join between Chiaki's hip and groin. He's being utterly shameless and he knows it, but Chiaki's so open and responsive that it's making him feel like he's doing the right things.

He takes Chiaki's cock in his mouth again, feeling it hardening under the attention, and tries to relax his throat so he can take in as much as possible. His eyes close and he breathes in, smelling some combination of soap mixed with the heady musk of arousal and just plain old _teenage boy_ that makes him groan with need.

Fuck, he's gay.

He's handcuffed, on his knees, sucking his classmate's cock, and feeling like things couldn't get any more perfect.

He's really, _really_ gay.

"Sena..." Chiaki gasps out his name, clenching at Izumi's hair as his hips rock forward. "Ah..."

Izumi tries to move with him, sucking a little harder.  He can feel his cock start to harden as his own arousal builds and he tries to keep himself in control, knowing he won't get to come for a while yet.

"Enough," Chiaki's fingers tighten in his hair almost painfully and Izumi pulls off with a gasp, panting as his head is forced up. "You look like you're having too much fun down there," he smiles shakily, hissing a little when he peels the condom off and slides his pants back into place.

"You could just let me finish you off," Izumi suggests, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You'd like that, though, and that's not the point," Chiaki reaches to stroke his hair again, his fingers coming to rest along Izumi's cheek. "Stand up," he orders, and Izumi scrambles awkwardly to his feet, almost stumbling when Chiaki grabs his arm and leads him over to a section of the wall with rings bolted into it. "You're getting too smug, you know."

"Who, me?" Izumi tries to look over his shoulder but Chiaki forces his head toward the wall, bending down to snap his ankles into cuffs attached to the bottom set of rings. He struggles rather half-heartedly when Chiaki frees his hands, trying to pull away when the other boy raises his arm up and fastens one of the upper padded cuffs around his wrist.

There's not much slack, given as how the cuffs seem to be attached to the rings in the wall, but he's thankful for the padding because even if he pulls at it a little bit it probably won't leave marks. Chiaki attaches his other wrist and then steps back, leaving Izumi standing there.

"You fiend, trying to get my guard down!" Chiaki sounds remarkably composed now and Izumi smiles to himself. "I don't think I've been punishing you enough."

Izumi can hear him walking away again and he's opening his mouth to give some sort of witty reply when he comes back, but before he can get any words out there's a loud 'smack' and a sharp, stinging pain across the backs of his thighs that has him yelping rather shamefully.

"That's better," Chiaki's voice is a little unsteady again, like he's not sure Izumi's okay with this. "You want more?"

"Fuck you," Izumi growls, rattling the cuffs and trying to turn his head.

And he expects it this time, but there's not much he can do to ease the initial burst of pain. "You wanna play that game with me?"

"I don't want to play any games! I want you to let me go!" Izumi's voice breaks and this time the strokes come in rapid succession, the tails of the flogger dragging over his sensitive skin and making everything even more intense.

"I think I'm finally getting through to you!" Chiaki sounds so proud of himself.

The next hit comes when Izumi isn't prepared, searing across the most abused part of his already heated skin, and he lets out a sob that makes him realizes he's crying, tears leaking from his eyes and leaving wet trails down his cheeks.

"Sena? Oh, shit. _Shit_!" Chiaki sounds terrified and Izumi hears the clatter of the flogger falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I..."

"It's okay," Izumi shivers, letting out a tiny, broken sound when Chiaki hugs him from behind. "I'm okay. I don't know why I'm crying..."

"Good. Good, okay," Chiaki's lips press against his shoulder and Izumi blinks in surprise. "Okay," Chiaki repeats, almost like he's trying to convince _himself_ that it is, and he kisses the nape of Izumi's neck this time.

Izumi sighs and leans against the wall, letting it hold his weight. He feels exhausted now, drained and still confused about why his body just betrayed him like that.

"Do you want to stop?" Chiaki still sounds worried, his fingers stroking Izumi's sides gently. "We can stop."

"No. It felt amazing," Izumi says honestly, and this...this is hard for him. Not to admit to himself, because he's come to terms with it, but with something like this lying about how he feels could actually be dangerous.

"Yeah?" Chiaki sounds happy at that and kisses his shoulder again. "Is that okay?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to. Don't you like girls?" he sneers, attempting to pick up the remaining pieces of his pride and channel them into being predictably prickly.

"Ah, well, a real hero wouldn't let something like that get in the way of making their partner feel good!" he exclaims.

"Did you agree to this because you were threatened or because you wanted to?" Izumi asks softly, humming when Chiaki kisses along his shoulder to the side of his neck.

"Nah, Tenshouin and I are cool with each other. I heard you needed help and even though I wasn't quite sure I understood everything...as an ally of justice, I couldn't in good faith ignore a comrade in need!"

"Right," Izumi snorts, and it's not that he doesn't believe Chiaki - he does, and he's pretty sure Chiaki believes it, too - but this is closer to their usual dynamic so he feels comfortable being sarcastic again.

"Do you want me to, uh, get you off?" Chiaki sounds unsure again and Izumi sighs, thinking about it for a few moments.

"No. You're obviously not comfortable with touching me like that," he states, not expecting Chiaki to actually reach around and curl his fingers around Izumi's cock. "Ah!"

"Challenging me, Sena? You know I can't say no to that," he sounds more confident now. "You wanna keep going?"

"What else did Tenshouin tell you to do to me?" he murmurs, rocking his hips slowly into Chiaki's touch.

"Oh! Lots of things," Chiaki laughs. "Some of them sounded kinda dangerous so I just went with the ones I felt okay about," he tightens his grip a little. "So you wanna, uh, start over a little?"

"Start over how?" he asks, his breath cutting off when Chiaki's fingers slide into his mouth again and press against his tongue. It takes him a second to realize the wetness on the other man's glove is from his own leaking cock and he groans softly, sucking obediently.

"I feel a little better about doing this now," Chiaki nibbles at his earlobe and Izumi moans around his fingers. "So how about I try not to break character and you...are you cool with calling me 'sir' or something?"

Izumi nods, thinking he'd be fine calling Chiaki just about _anything_ if he keeps making him feel this good.

"Great! I mean," he coughs and clears his throat. "You're behaving much better, now. Do you think you deserve a reward?"

Izumi mumbles something around Chiaki's fingers, sucking harder.

"What was that, hmm?" Chiaki slips his fingers out, his hand moving down to Izumi's throat and tightening just enough that Izumi can feel it when he breathes. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir," he gasps, trying to breathe deeply and feeling his heartbeat quicken when he can't get enough air into his lungs.

"Hang tight," he pulls away and Izumi coughs, hanging limply until Chiaki undoes the cuffs and drags him away from the wall. He leads him over to a hook that's hanging from the ceiling, replacing the handcuffs and stretching Izumi's arms up so that the chain connecting them slides over the hook. It's high enough that he had to stand on his tiptoes to stay on the ground and he tries to find his balance, blessing his years of ballet training for helping even in a situation like this.

Chiaki leaves him there and goes to pick up something else, coming back with a spreader bar with more cuffs on the ends that he locks Izumi's ankles into.

"There. Comfortable?" he looks up and grins.

"Yes, sir," Izumi replies from between gritted teeth, squeaking when Chiaki's hand wraps around his cock again.

"Tell me when you're close, but don't you dare come until I give you permission," he leans in, mouth fastening over Izumi's pulse, and Izumi lets his eyes slide almost closed.

Chiaki's mouth feels searingly hot on his throat, and the way he's sucking means Izumi's going to have some really noticeable marks the next day but he doesn't care because this is...fuck, it's _everything_ , and he feels like his emotions are still fucked up but he's trying to keep it together.

"Do you repent yet?" Chiaki whispers, biting down on his shoulder. "Are you sorry for what you've done?"

"Yes, sir...ah..." Izumi's panting, his entire body shaking and sweaty and he _hates_ sweating except...except, in this case, maybe he doesn't mind _quite_ so much.

Chiaki's hand moves a little faster over his cock, his lips finding a sensitive spot just behind Izumi's ear that has his legs turning to jelly and he's _really_ glad something's holding him up right now or else he's probably be on the floor.

"Are you close?" Chiaki's own voice has a bit of a tremor in it and Izumi nods, clenching his hands in the chain above his head.

"Yes...sir, please, I..." he swallows, not even feeling ashamed about begging.

"Please what?" Chiaki's free arm wraps around his waist to steady him, keeping him from even twisting away to relieve the relentless pressure of Chiaki's hand on his dick. "You've never been shy about running your mouth, so don't start now."

"Please...sir, please," Izumi's damn near sobbing again. "I need to...please let me come..."

"No," Chiaki pulls his hand away and Izumi _does_ sob at that, tears streaking down his face. "Ask me again."

"Please," Izumi can barely get the words out, every nerve in his body feeling like it's on fire with how desperate he is for release. "Please, sir, I can't..."

"Can't what?" Chiaki rubs his thumb over the head of Izumi's cock, pressing into the slit. Izumi can't even make a sound anymore, mouth hanging open and body completely limp in his bonds.

"Please," he whispers brokenly. "Please let me come."

"Yeah. Good boy. Come," Chiaki strokes him in earnest again and Izumi does almost immediately, eyes rolling back as his feet actually lift off the ground, leaving Chiaki to have to steady him through his orgasm. "Wow."

Izumi feels like he's floating, half-conscious and losing himself in the blissful sweetness of release, and when he comes back to himself Chiaki's looking at him worriedly.

"Sena?" He brushes Izumi's hair back with his clean hand, leaning close. "Hey..."

"Thank you, sir," Izumi murmurs, which earns him a grin that holds most of the boldness he's used to seeing from Chiaki.

Chiaki leans their foreheads together, murmuring quiet words that Izumi can't really comprehend but that sound soothing. He tilts his head up a little, not asking for anything, though Chiaki seems to take it as an invitation and then suddenly they're kissing.

Chiaki's fingers tangle in his hair and Izumi moans into the other boy's mouth, letting the kiss linger as long as Chiaki will allow it.

"Sorry..."

"No," Izumi laughs, feeling like a complete mess with tears and sweat and cum staining his body, but more than that he just feels... _free_ , and it's so amazing that he wants to hold onto it forever.

"Did I save the day?" Chiaki asks, his tone warm and full of mirth, and Izumi nods.

"Yeah. You did good, hero," he promises, trusting Chiaki to hold him when the last of his strength gives out.

"Mm," Chiaki carefully gets him down, cradling him in his strong arms, and Izumi leans his head against Chiaki's shoulder and thinks that, when he's in this room, being honest about his feelings might not be as hard as he'd thought.

000

"I don't particularly see the need to do a briefing after every session but it's probably a good habit to get into regardless," Keito adjusts his glasses, sitting down with his clipboard and glancing at Izumi and Chiaki impassively.

Izumi's drinking a sports drink at Keito's insistence, promising to eat right after he leaves because he _had_ used up quite a bit of energy, and maybe for once he doesn't need to worry about the calories so much because he'd worked damn hard.

He curls against Chiaki's chest, a blanket wrapped around his naked body to keep him warm, but Chiaki's even warmer than that and Izumi's feeling shameless enough that right now he _wants_ to be touched.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks tiredly, yawning. "Sorry."

"No, it's perfectly alright." Keito lets out a soft laugh. "I suppose all I really need to know is if you didn't like something so we can make note of it for next time."

"It was all good," he replies, clearing his throat. "I wasn't crying because it was bad," he mumbles the last part, blushing.

"Eichi told me something like that might happen...he likened it to a sort of catharsis where the body is overwhelmed enough physically that it manifests itself in an emotional release," he taps his pen against the papers he's holding. "But I think we need to stop and check on you if you start crying, at least the first time it happens in a session, just to be sure that's what's going on," he marks something down.

"Okay," Izumi can agree to that, although he hopes he never loses control of his emotions quite as drastically again.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," he sits up a little, looking at Chiaki. "I'm not really that much of a selfish asshole, you know, so I'm not against getting whoever I'm working with off if they want it..."

"Ah," Chiaki laughs nervously, giving Izumi a tiny smile. "Maybe next time? That is...I mean... _if_ there's a next time..."

Izumi doesn't say anything one way or the other, but he's pretty sure neither of them would be opposed to a next time.

"Right," Keito stands up. "Take whatever time you need to recover and I'll be outside to lock up when you come out. There's a shower in the back if you need it," he touches Izumi's bare shoulder gently before leaving, mumbling something about Eichi having too much power if he can get something like this built in the school.

And maybe he does, but for maybe the first time, Izumi feels _grateful_ to Eichi - grateful that this place exists, that he can use it, and that it's giving him exactly what he'd hoped for.

"Sena?" Chiaki hugs him a little tighter. "Was that really good?"

"You know I wouldn't lie about that," Izumi snorts, sitting up properly. "And next time you'll be better, right?"

"Yes! A hero learns from his mistakes and comes back stronger and more capable than ever!" he shouts, much too loudly, but Izumi can't even find it in him to be annoyed right now.

In class tomorrow he'll find Chiaki as irritating as ever but right now...well, right now he doesn't.

And that's okay.

"Let your hero carry you to the showers!" Chiaki scoops him up and rushes across the floor, Izumi yelping and clinging to his neck and hoping they make it there safely.

So maybe Chiaki _isn't_ any less irritating, but maybe Izumi's just a little more accepting right now because he's tired.

Yeah. That must be it.

Or, at least, that's what he'll keep telling himself, because the alternative is him starting to _like_ his classmates and that's obviously not going to happen.

But honestly, having his own personal hero for a while?

Maybe that's not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I debated for a while who to start off this series with and ended up on Chiaki because I thought he and Izumi could kind of learn together what things worked and what things didn't, and I think it worked rather well? 
> 
> 2\. Thank you all for the interest shown on the prologue so I hope this lives up to expectations, and please let me know what you thought!


	3. Shu

"Ah, good, so you can follow directions after all."

Izumi turns his head in the direction of the voice - as much as he can given his current predicament - and thinks that, this time, it had been rather easy to guess who he'd be working with.

000

It had started earlier that week with Shu coming up to him in class and asking point-blank for his measurements, something Izumi didn't think twice about giving because of course as model he has them memorized.

Shu had simply grunted and walked away at the time, but while Izumi didn't find it particularly odd, the reasoning behind it became rather clear when he'd gotten to the room under the school and found a rather elaborate collection of straps and belts waiting for him.

"Your session mate for the day has requested you wear that. And also that you take a shower first," Keito didn't look particularly thrilled to be relaying this information but Izumi had shrugged and done as requested, not really complaining about a shower since he'd just come from tennis practice and probably needed one.

The outfit, as elaborate as it was, thankfully made enough sense that Izumi could get it on easily, though Keito did have to help him lie down on what almost looked like an empty bed-frame, strapping his wrists into cuffs that were attached to belts around his upper thighs.

His legs were spread apart, the harness crisscrossing its way down both of them to tie off at each ankle and then around the slats in the metal frame, and a thin leather collar around his neck was similarly constructed so that his head stayed in place.

It was comfortable - well, as comfortable as it could be lying on a hard surface - though the metal ring around his cock that was also built into the outfit made him think that he was in for a lot of teasing before he'd actually get to have an orgasm.

Two final leather bands, one around his eyes and the other with a gag that slid between his teeth, completed the setup, and Izumi had assured Keito he was fine and he could manage until whoever was working with him showed up.

000

"You may wonder why I agreed to this in the first place," Shu is predictably no-nonsense, his shoes clacking loudly on the stone floor as he walks closer. "Suffice to say that, while Tenshouin probably would have relished the opportunity to threaten my darling Mademoiselle again, he had no need to - for I consented without any meddling from him."

Izumi breathes out slowly, feeling the straps crossing his chest loosen slightly with the movement. It's not as if he can reply, really, so all he's able to do is listen.

"No, the reason I agreed is that I like beautiful things. I like being able to _work_ with beautiful things. And you...undoubtedly, you are a beautiful thing," Shu's fingers trace down his cheek to rest against his neck. "Having a real model to practice on wasn't an opportunity I could let pass me by. Kagehira is lovely, of course, but he's far too jumpy and fidgets too much to be a proper clothing model. I had considered asking his friend that he seems so fond of but he seems rather...high-maintenance," Shu sniffs disdainfully and Izumi's almost glad he's gagged because otherwise he would be laughing at that.

Because out of the two of them, their agency probably considered Arashi a saint compared to him since when Arashi was asked to do something, it got done, while Izumi just complained about it loudly and to anybody who got close enough to listen.

Thinking about Arashi did make him wonder briefly what any of Knights would think of him seeing him now. Sure, they might be growing closer as the year's gone on, but it's not as if Izumi's ever admitted something like _this_ to them.

It doesn't make him weak, and he knows that, but some people might not see it that way and the thought of...fuck, he didn't know, but with how incomprehensible Leo's been since his return there's always a chance something like this could make them deem him unfit to be in Knights and then where would he be?

He doesn't even realize he's breathing faster, his body tensing up as this admittedly completely irrational fear washes over him.

"Sena," Shu's voice breaks into his thoughts and he forces himself to relax, going limp in his bonds. "Would you like me to remove the blindfold? I do want you to be present for this, even if I had originally intended for it to be as impersonal as possible."

He nods, taking a shaky breath and opening his eyes slowly once it's off.

"Now," Shu sets it aside, leaning over so Izumi can see him. He looks entirely unruffled, frowning a little, and while he's removed his school blazer he's still wearing the rest of the uniform, shirt buttoned up as high as it can go. "I'm not sure what your experience with Morisawa was like and quite frankly I don't care, but I suppose it's best to prepare you for what to expect with me."

Izumi nods again, a tiny murmur sliding past the gag when Shu touches his throat.

"Right, then. I don't believe beautiful things should be marred, so nothing I do today will leave any lasting marks. I also don't believe in causing undue pain...unlike a _certain somebody_...so even if you're not averse to that, you won't get it with me," he removes his hand and stands up, rolling his shirtsleeves up a bit. "I'm going to touch you a lot, but I'd ask that you keep your hands to yourself," he adds, and Izumi thinks that's kind of a given seeing how his hands are restrained anyway.

Shu moves out of sight and Izumi lets his head rest against one of the crossbars of the bedframe, inhaling deeply. He can already tell this is going to be a lot different than Chiaki, but right now he's also not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"My sole objective here is to give you pleasure, Sena," Shu comes back, a few lengths of soft-looking red-dyed rope coiled over his forearm. "I ask for nothing in return except the satisfaction of knowing my goal has been accomplished."

Izumi gives another quick little nod to show he understands, Shu setting the rope down and crouching beside Izumi.

"Right, then. Let's begin."

He stands again, his fingers sliding down Izumi's chest. "As you probably know, I expect you not to orgasm until I allow it. And I would also ask you to keep yourself under control. I don't want to deal with any... _fluids_ ," he wrinkles his nose and Izumi wonders briefly how he's supposed to enjoy himself when he has all these rules to follow.

Not coming until he's given permission is fine enough, but considering what a mess he made of himself last time with Chiaki, the second one is going to be a lot harder to comply with.

Especially since, well, if Shu's planning to get him off, it's kind of impossible to avoid.

"Is there a problem?" Shu looks a little displeased when he tugs the gag down and Izumi wets his lips with his tongue, trying to find a way to say what he wants without offending the taller boy.

"Sex is messy, you know," he mutters. "It's kind of hard to avoid. If you've got a problem with that you probably don't want to do this."

"I see," Shu lets out a sigh and glances to the side. "I don't have much interest in carnal activities as a general rule, you know. They seem so base and unappealing."

"Are you ace or something?" Izumi blinks, because that would actually explain a hell of a lot.

"I haven't given much thought to labelling my sexuality," Shu sounds annoyed, his eyes narrowing. "Perhaps this was a bad idea."

"Maybe, yeah," Izumi concedes, not really sure where to go from here. "But I..." he doesn't really want to say anything else, so he just sighs and leans his head back again. "We can stop."

"If you'd prefer somebody else come in and take my place, I would hardly blame you," Shu sounds bitter and rather disappointed with himself.

"No," Izumi wants to try, at least, even if he's not sure how this is going to work right now. "Just...I'm a model, but I'm also a person, you know? Sometimes things go wrong, and..." he breathes out and closes his eyes. "I cried last time. Twice. It was fucking embarrassing, but I can't control how I'm going to react."

"Sena..." Shu reaches out again, cupping his cheek and leaning in close to look at him. "I realize that I'm being unreasonable. I do want you to feel good, but how that happens isn't up to me in the end. I know that."

Izumi turns his face into Shu's hand and nuzzles against his palm, glancing up and seeing the other boy's cheeks are a little pink at that. He has a feeling Shu doesn't receive a lot of physical affection, maybe by his own choice, but Izumi's not really a fan of it either except when he's here and letting himself be vulnerable.

"I apologize for placing unrealistic expectations on you," he finally says. "Forgive me."

"It's fine," Izumi promises. "Though if you're worried about your clothes getting dirty or something you could always take them off..."

"Sena," Shu gives him a level look before his expression hardens and he stands, undoing the buttons on his shirt with practiced ease and letting it hang open. "Will that suffice?"

"If you're happy with it," he smirks, opening his mouth obediently when Shu pulls the gag back into place.

"Now," his hands on Izumi's skin are less hesitant this time, tracing down his arms and back up over his shoulders and chest with just enough pressure not to be ticklish. Izumi closes his eyes, feeling much more comfortable about enjoying the attention now.

Shu's fingers are slender and sure, exploring Izumi's skin with the practiced ease of somebody who's used to working with their hands, and Izumi...well, Izumi likes attention, so he loves being the centre of it in such a focused way.

"I'm going to undo the harness," Shu says evenly, starting just above his ankles and moving ever so slowly up one leg and then the other.

Every movement is calculated, Shu letting the straps drag over his skin before following their movement with his fingers, and Izumi feels himself sinking into almost a half-conscious state.

It's strangely relaxing, though Izumi notices that Shu doesn't release anything that would actually let him move, leaving his ankles restrained and his hands strapped to his thighs.

Shu's hands spread out over his stomach, releasing the straps easily as he works his way up to the intricate patterns crossing Izumi's chest. He's touching Izumi even more now, fingers caressing every inch of skin as the harness falls away, and Izumi feels his pulse quicken a little because his body is reacting really well to it.

"I hadn't anticipated you liking physical contact this much," Shu's obviously noticed, though it doesn't seem to prompt him to change what he's doing. "It's probably for the best in this situation, but as I said, try not to get too excited or you'll be rather uncomfortable in that ring," he's smirking and Izumi thinks absently that Shu's kind of a bastard, but at least he seems to be getting more into things now.

He strokes his fingers ever-so-lightly over Izumi's nipples and Izumi's whole body twitches at that, a pleased groan sliding past the gag. Fuck, he's _never_ this sensitive, but somehow it's like every touch is going straight to his cock and he can feel the ring start to tighten.

Shu lets the last of the straps fall away, leaving only the ones that are physically holding Izumi to the bed intact - and, of course, that damn ring. "I'm going to let you stand, but all I want you to do is walk to the middle of the room and wait for me," he undoes the collar and the bindings around Izumi's ankles, leaving his wrists still held to the outside of his legs.

It's a little awkward to move with his arms forced down like that, but at least his legs are free and he straightens up once he reaches the required spot, watching as Shu comes over with the ropes he'd picked up earlier.

"While the leather harness is rather aesthetically pleasing, there's something far more intimate about tying a person with rope," he mentions, removing the gag, and Izumi works his jaw a little, swallowing heavily. "How do you feel about suspension? I hate trusting anything Tenshouin says but he's assured me anything that's hanging in here can support a person's weight."

Izumi shrugs as much as he can with his arms held straight, not really having any strong feelings about it one way or the other since it's not like he's ever done it before.

"I expect you to answer me when I address a question to you directly," Shu stops in front of him, hands on his hips.

"It's fine," he mumbles.

"Good," he pulls away the last of the harness, leaving Izumi's hands free. "Hands behind your back."

Izumi complies, wincing a little when Shu pulls his arms up so that each hand is gripping the opposite elbow.

"You're flexible, yes?"

"Fairly, yeah," Izumi stands a little straighter. He can feel Shu start to tie his wrists together, the ropes soft against his skin. It _does_ feel different than the leather bands of the harness, lighter and more able to move with his body instead of just being restrictive.

Shu spends a lot of time behind him, enough that Izumi kind of wants to turn his head to see what he's doing, but he guesses that if suspension is the plan there probably needs to be a lot of ropes to take the strain off of his arms.

"There," Shu moves back around and picks up another coil of rope, folding it into two equal lengths and circling it around Izumi's waist. He feeds the loose ends of the rope through the loop, pulling it until its taut, and the harness he builds from there is no less elaborate than the first.

It's calming to watch him work, every movement precise and with purpose, and Shu weaves the ropes around him into an intricate web that seems far more artistic than sexual.

Izumi can appreciate that sort of aesthetic approach, being a model, but he'd never thought to apply it to something like _this_ before.

"You truly are exquisite," Shu murmurs, tying off the ends of the rope behind him. "It's almost a shame I can't just stare at you for a while."

Izumi knows that he's blushing, even though Shu's talking strictly about his appearance.

"You might not like this next part so much," Shu picks up a smaller, thinner rope that first goes around Izumi's waist again. "Don't move," he orders, reaching to grasp Izumi's cock in a grip that's much surer than Izumi would have expected given his apparent disdain for anything sex-related.

"Fuck..."

Shu gives him a level look, taking the ends of the new rope and pulling them in front of Izumi's cock before looping back again, forcing it upright to rest against his body.

And Izumi would appreciate how dexterous Shu's fingers are, that he can build a miniature copy of the harness on his chest around his cock, but it just feels _weird_.

Shu ties off the ends of the rope into a slightly bigger knot, letting it rest so that it's just pressing into the slit, and Izumi knows that between the ropes and the ring he's going to have to work for his orgasm and that's...

Well. It's what he expected, but he just didn't anticipate it being quite like _this_.

"You're not listening very well," Shu clicks his tongue, brushing his index finger under the knot so it skims across the top of Izumi's cock. "I thought I told you to keep yourself under control?"

He stands up to his full height and Izumi can see his finger is wet, and he shivers and looks away.

"Sorry," he mumbles, gasping when Shu grabs his chin to force his head up.

"I think it's only fair you clean up after yourself if you're going to make a mess," Shu holds his finger up and Izumi leans to lick it clean, feeling ashamed and aroused all at the same time. "Good."

He moves out of sight again, tugging on something above Izumi's head, and what looks like the same chain the hook Chiaki had used last time was on now seems to have a giant metal ring on the end. Shu quickly ties off the excess rope from his arms, connecting him to the ring.

"Bend your knee and lift your leg up," he instructs, lashing Izumi's calf to his thigh once he does and tying a last rope around his ankle that also ties onto the ring.

He repeats the process with the other leg, something Izumi's a lot less thrilled about because he's off the ground now. It doesn't hurt, which means Shu must have done a good job ensuring he was suspended properly, but freely swinging in the air is still rather disconcerting.

"One more thing," he picks up a shorter length of rope and folds it a few times, holding it up expectantly in front of Izumi's mouth.

He bites down, feeling his head forced back when Shu ties it around the ropes leading from his arms to the ring, and wonders just what sort of a picture he makes now because he's well and truly restrained.

"Beautiful," Shu murmurs, trailing one finger up the length of Izumi's cock. Izumi whines at the praise, glancing down because he can't actually duck his head to look away. "You've been very cooperative and I appreciate that," Shu pulls something out of his pocket, reaching to slide it between the latticework of ropes and Izumi's skin.

It's cold, whatever it is, and he makes a tiny noise of displeasure.

"You'll heat it up fast enough," Shu hardly sounds concerned. "But you ask before you come."

He reaches down again and Izumi bites the gag even harder because apparently the mysterious object is a small vibrator and with the way the ropes around his cock are tied he can feel it _everywhere_.

Shu reaches behind him to grip the ropes connecting him to the hanging ring, holding him in place. "I'm guessing you won't last long, hmm?" his voice is deep and slightly teasing.

Izumi can't do anything other than stare forward, trying not to think about how good it feels. He's pretty much accepted by now that just being restrained turns him on immensely, but between the combination of being completely immobile, Shu's free hand stroking over any bit of exposed skin he can reach, and the vibrator, he's already nearing his limit.

He can feel himself starting to tremble and tries to tense up, hoping it'll help him last a little longer. It's almost impossible, of course, but he can feel the ropes tighten and that somehow only makes it _worse_.

"You're trapped, you know," Shu's fingers dance over his skin, pausing to idly tease a nipple again. "They say I'm a puppet-master, after all, and right now you're just a toy I can bend to my will."

His voice is hypnotic and Izumi feels himself getting lost in the way Shu's words curl around him, the ring tightening almost painfully around his cock as his arousal continues to build.

He's breathing harshly through his nose now, biting down on the ropes as hard as he can to try and distract himself from the mounting heat starting to pool low in his gut. The vibrator is almost worse than somebody jerking him off because it _never_ _stops_ \- there's just a steady and unrelenting pressure with no breaks to let him rest.

"Your stamina is impressive," Shu whispers in his ear, hoisting Izumi a little higher so that they're level with each other. "But you must be close," his hand comes to rest on Izumi's stomach, slipping under the ropes there. "I can feel you shaking."

Izumi moans, unable to hold himself back any longer, and tries to mumble something through the gag.

"That's hardly convincing," Shu clicks his tongue, sounding disappointed. "Try again."

Izumi relaxes his jaw, letting the ropes slide from his teeth so they're just resting against his tongue.

"Please..."

"Yes?" Shu's moves his hand lower, brushing the tip of Izumi's cock and making him whine. "What do you want?"

"Need to...come...please," he tries to force the words out though they still end up a bit muffled, but he hopes Shu will take pity on him even if he can't exactly understand him.

"Do you think you've earned it?" he sounds sceptical, his hand leaving Izumi's skin to trail down again, and Izumi can hear a tiny click before the vibrations get stronger.

"Fuck..." he's shaking in earnest now, quivering in the ropes, and he tries to answer before a feeling that's becoming all-too-familiar is burning behind his eyes and _oh fuck not again._

"Sena?"

Izumi closes his eyes, feeling tears leaking from them despite that, and he's so embarrassed that he can't even think about anything else.

"Sena, it's...okay," Shu doesn't sound convinced, but Izumi supposes that it's saying a lot that he's even attempting to make an effort. "Just tell me what you need."

And he tries, he really does, but it's like his throat's closed up and he just wants to curl into a ball and disappear forever.

His breathing hitches, coming shallow and uneven, and Shu actually pulls him closer and holds him in place.

"You're being so good for me, Sena. You can come when you need to," he murmurs and Izumi lets out another strangled sob before he does, his body so desperate for release that the ring hardly even slows him down.

He doesn't even realize he's mumbling to himself when Shu undoes the gag, but he's rambling apologies and _still fucking_ _crying_ and Shu awkwardly holds him around the waist, pulling Izumi's head to rest against his shoulder.

"There's no need to apologize," he says firmly. "I shouldn't have placed so many restrictions on you and I realize that now."

Izumi nuzzles against his neck, happy to be held. His body is limp in the ropes and mostly he just wants to sleep, but he's at least glad that Shu seems a little less cold.

"Here, let's get you down," he steps back and Izumi lets his mind drift a little, trying to hold onto how _good_ his orgasm had actually felt because everything else is still making him feel a little on-edge.

He tries to stand up once he's untied, his legs shaking too badly to support him, but Shu scoops him up like he weighs nothing and he squeaks in surprise, fisting his hand in the collar of Shu's open shirt.

He's stronger than he looks, apparently.

"Okay?" Shu asks, holding him gently, and Izumi nods.

Even if he's not okay right now, he _will_ be.

He's sure of that.

000

"You realize that aftercare is an important part of these sessions, yes?" Keito's back with his clipboard, sitting down on a chair with his legs crossed and looking at Shu in a rather unimpressed way.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if Sena wants you to hold him, you probably should," he adds, and Izumi hides himself in the blanket that's wrapped around him because it's embarrassing to just _say_ it like that.

"Ah," Shu sighs, eventually tugging at Izumi's elbow and coaxing him into his lap. His arms are stiff around Izumi, like he's not used to offering any sort of physical comfort, but for now it's enough.

"Do we need to talk about anything?" Keito asks, prompting Izumi to peer over the edge of the blanket.

"No," he finally grunts, hiding again, and Shu actually laughs at that. It's a soft, breathy little sound, but it's a _laugh_ and it's doing wonders to humanize him in Izumi's eyes.

"Admittedly, most of this is my fault," Shu sounds like it's hard for him to admit. "I spent so much time planning that I forgot the human element makes this unpredictable, and that's not something I can blame anyone else for."

"Mm," Keito agrees vaguely, marking something down. "Well, provided things worked out between you...and it seems like they did...I can assume this will only improve moving forward. Sena," he stands and walks across the room, patting Izumi's head. "None of us are professionals here, you know. We're all leaning, and there's bound to be some complications along the way, but we'll work through them."

Izumi just kind of glares at him, muttering something about crying and being shameful, and Keito shakes his head.

"If that's how your emotions choose to manifest themselves, there's nothing any of us can say about it. And that goes for anything that happens in this room, you realize," he looks pointedly at Shu. "I'm merely an observer, after all, so nobody out there will hear anything from me."

"Not even Tenshouin?" Shu asked, venom obvious in his voice just saying the name.

"No, of course not. And to be honest, Eichi is hardly in any place to judge you since he'll have to do the same when it's his turn," he adds.

Shu kind of grunts in acknowledgment, his arms around Izumi tightening by the barest amount, but Izumi feels okay actually coming out of hiding now and he lets the blanket drop to his shoulders.

"Well, if there's nothing else you're concerned with, I'll wait outside again," Keito ruffles Izumi's hair on the way by and Izumi glares after him, mostly offended on principle now.

"I doubt you'll want to work with me again," Shu's voice is bitter.

"Of course I will," Izumi promises, leaning on his shoulder and bringing one hand up to rest on Shu's chest where his shirt is still open. "I really liked it, and I'm pretty sure nobody else will do things the way you do."

"Still, it was hardly as enjoyable as it could have been..."

"So, we work on it. I know you're kind of a perfectionist so you should jump at the chance to get better, right?" he smirks, and it's an obvious bait, but Shu still takes it.

"Well, I would hardly say no to trying again."

"Good," Izumi stretches out a little and sighs happily. "Can I keep the outfit?"

"Mm, on one condition," Shu reaches under the blanket, stroking his fingers lightly over Izumi's hip.

" _Oh_ ," Izumi breathes, unable to stop himself from reacting to the soft touches. "What is it?" he finally thinks to ask.

"That, should I ever need somebody to model a unit costume or other outfit for me, you're willing to do it," Shu rushes the words out and Izumi looks up at him, grinning.

"Yeah, I think I can make that work," he nods, and while he normally hates working without being paid for it, the rather honest attention Shu gives him and the knowledge that he _actually_ thinks Izumi is beautiful might be payment enough.

"Excellent," Shu's holding him properly now, pulling Izumi's head to rest on his shoulder.

It's still a little stiff, and still a little awkward, but that's generally how he thinks of Shu so perhaps it's fitting.

He closes his eyes and lets himself relax, thinking that his earlier musings about eventually being okay were wrong.

He's been okay all along, really, and once he gets a little more used to how his own body reacts to different things, he'll always _be_ okay.

And this time, he really _is_ sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu was actually one of the easier ones to think about working into this fic due to his 'get behind me because you're too beautiful to die' thing to Izumi in the gunman scouting story, so he already had a decent reason to want to be involved. 
> 
> Thank you all again for such lovely and encouraging comments, and I hope you enjoyed this part as well :)


	4. Eichi

"Whoops."  
  
Izumi tries to look behind him, because 'whoops' is never a good thing in situations like this, but he can't see much.    
  
"Ah, silly me, I seem to have cuffed us together and the key is all the way across the room..."  
  
Eichi doesn't sound particularly disappointed - though, since Izumi's ankles are cuffed too, getting across the room is rather impossible at the moment.   
  
"So now what?" he grumbles, shifting a little on the floor.  
  
"Ah, Keito will rescue us," Eichi replies brightly, leaning back against Izumi and humming. "Don't worry."  
  
And Izumi's not _worried_ , exactly, but he's already a little tense because Eichi was the person he might have been least looking forward to working with. He's the only one who seems to have knowledge of this whole thing, sure, considering it's his room, but Izumi doesn't particularly _like_ him.   
  
He's too loyal to Leo to befriend anybody who hurt him the way Eichi did, after all.   
  
"You know why I offered this up to you in the first place?" Eichi asks quietly, sounding thoughtful, though he keeps right on talking when Izumi doesn't answer. "Because I'll never get to use most of it. I want to, certainly, but my body won't let me," he sighs. "Anything that compromises my breathing is dangerous, so when you expressed some interest, I thought that maybe I could live vicariously through you."  
  
"Yeah?" Izumi asks, although he supposes that makes sense. "That's kind of shitty, though."  
  
"Mm, well, there's not much I can do about it," Eichi replies. "I believe that pain and pleasure are inherently linked, at least in some ways...you won't find any medical torture device in my collection, though, since after spending so many years in hospitals I've learned there are some kinds of pain that will never feel good," he shivers and Izumi leans against him a little more fully.   
  
Izumi kind of grunts in response, deciding that Eichi's probably telling the truth. He has no reason to lie, in any case, so for now Izumi's going to believe him.   
  
"I should thank you, Sena-kun, for allowing me to experience this at all, even if it's not exactly in the way I want," he murmurs, and Izumi's about to reply when he hears the door slam and looks up anxiously.   
  
"I know what you're doing and the answer is no. And I was going to leave you here for a while but that wouldn't be fair to Sena," Keito's looking more unimpressed than Izumi has ever seen him, which is kind of remarkable. "Don't drag other people into your whims, Eichi."  
  
"Ah, Keito, I knew you'd come!" Eichi sounds far too bright. "I was just telling Sena-kun..."  
  
"No," Keito replies immediately, walking across the room to grab the keys.   
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Keito."  
  
"Eichi."  
  
And Izumi feels like he shouldn't be here, since this obviously isn't the first time this conversation has happened and it's making him feel like a bit of a third wheel.   
  
"You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it," Eichi presses, rubbing his wrist absently when Keito gets the cuffs undone.   
  
"I'm aware," Keito replies stiffly, kneeling down so they're level. "But you have to consider my position in this, too. Your body can't handle this sort of thing, and there's nothing either of us can do about that. I'm..." he breaks off, and Izumi's never really seen him act unsure before. "One day I'm going to see you die. I don't want to be the reason it happens sooner than it needs to."  
  
"I know you'll take care of me. Old friend," Eichi's voice is warm for once, not filled with fake cheer and false promises, and it suddenly seems like Izumi doesn't know him at all. "I wouldn't mind going like that, honestly."  
  
"I would," Keito says dryly and Eichi laughs, pulling him closer. Izumi can't really tell from where he's sitting with his back to Eichi if they're kissing but nothing would fucking surprise him anymore, not the way things are going today.   
  
"Indulge me," Eichi whispers it so softly that Izumi knows _that_ one was supposed to be private, and Keito lets out a tiny, resigned groan.   
  
"We'll discuss it later," he finally says, reaching to undo the cuff still on Izumi's wrist. "Right now you're ignoring your guest."  
  
"Ah! Yes," Eichi brightens up again. "Are you staying?"  
  
"I think I probably should, just in case," Keito admits. "I won't interfere unless it's necessary, though."  
  
"So this doesn't count as your session?" Izumi asks, stretching his arms out a bit.   
  
"If you want it to, it can," Keito sounds utterly neutral and Izumi can't tell from that if he even _wants_ to do anything with him directly. He looks after Eichi as the blond wanders to the far side of the room and starts digging through the supplies there, waiting until he's otherwise distracted before moving closer to Izumi. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm not quite so soft that I'm giving up an afternoon of my time every week just to cater to Eichi's wishes. I'm also doing it for your sake."  
  
"Because you'd get in trouble with the school if anybody found out or if any of us got hurt, I know," he replies, not sure why he's supposed to be surprised by this.   
  
"No," Keito says quickly. "I'm doing it because I know how much Tsukinaga values you and, as his friend, I owe it to him to keep you safe."  
  
"Ou-sama?" he hisses, looking at Keito with wide eyes. "You...well," he crosses his arms and frowns. "I doubt he'd care if anything happened to me. Not the way he is now. Maybe not the way _I_ am now," he adds, because he's done...fuck...a lot of shitty things since Leo disappeared and while he'd love to blame it all on that...it's not Leo's fault. Him running away is, maybe, but how Izumi reacted to it is nobody's fault but his own for not being strong enough to handle it.   
  
Keito gives him a rather unreadable look as Eichi comes back over, smiling far too eagerly. "Shall we begin?"  
  
And Izumi's still not sure if he's ready for this, not really, but he nods and prepares himself for the worst.   


000

  
"I hope you know I'm not afraid to do anything to you," Eichi's footsteps sound loud on the floor and Izumi tries to turn his head, not really able to do more than that. "I think it's a shame to not take advantage of the fact that you have rather enviable flexibility."

Izumi breathes out slowly, trying to find a position that doesn't hurt and being unable to. His upper body is flat, one arm on either side of his head with his wrists locked into metal restraints that seem to be built into the floor. His ankles are similarly held, but the bars attached to each have another cuff built higher up along an unyielding metal pole that locks around each of his knees, forcing his legs to stay spread and bent.

This also means that most of his body is being held off the ground so he has to keep his back arched, and he's already feeling the pressure on his shoulders since they're holding nearly all of his weight.

"Nobody's going to push you the way I will, I can promise you that," Eichi chuckles darkly, kneeling beside Izumi and closing his hand around Izumi's throat.

Izumi tries not to panic but he just doesn't _trust_ Eichi and he can't _breathe_ and...

"Sena-kun," Eichi relaxes his grip and Izumi gasps, trying to take in as much air as he can. "I take it that's not something you're okay with."

"It's okay," Izumi shivers, closing his eyes. "I..."

"You think I'm going to harm you, don't you?" Eichi sounds a little dejected. "I won't. Maybe my word means nothing to you, but it's all I can offer."

"Just...tell me what you're planning on doing," Izumi mumbles, flinching when Eichi touches his shoulder. "Sorry."

"I'm going to make you come more than once, if I can," Eichi replies softly. "Once here and once...how do you feel about hot wax?"

"Hot wax and I have a very dubious history, given that I'm a model," he replies dryly and Eichi laughs. "But I'm guessing you're not talking about that kind of wax."

"No," Eichi shakes his head. "But at least it won't be unfamiliar, and it actually might hurt less than what you're used to," he sounds thoughtful, running his hand over Izumi's chest and stomach. "So that's my plan."

"Okay," Izumi thinks he can handle all of that, anyway, and he knows Keito's watching so at least there's that extra bit of added safety.

"Good," Eichi moves out of sight and Izumi shifts his shoulders again, trying to bend his back a little more. "I'm guessing as a model you're well-acquainted with oil, too, though perhaps not this kind," he sets a bottle down and while Izumi can't see it, he's not sure he wants to imagine.

He flinches when something cold and metal drags over his chest, but his tiny noise of distress turns into a sigh of pleasure when Eichi starts idly rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples, teasing it to hardness.

"You're beautifully responsive," Eichi mentions, drawing his hand away, but a second later there's a sharp sting of pain and Izumi whines even though, quite honestly, it feels _good_. "There we go," he does the same to Izumi's other nipple, fixing the second clamp, and now Izumi knows that the chain connecting them had been the cold thing he'd felt before. "Hold this," he pulls the chain up Izumi's chest - well, _down_ , technically - and Izumi opens his mouth to hold it between his teeth.

With the way he's lying and the fact that most of his body is over his head, gravity's already doing a pretty good job pulling the clamps down and having the chain held taut in his mouth doesn't help to ease any of the strain.

"You like that?" Eichi looks rather pleased with himself. "Good. This will be easier if I know you have the same reaction to pain that I do..."

"Bear in mind that it's probable his threshold is less than yours," Keito puts in, and while Izumi can't see him from the way he's positioned, he's glad to know he's still there.

"I know, Keito," Eichi sounds irritated. "I'm not doing anything that extreme yet, don't worry."

"Just a reminder," Keito murmurs and Izumi can hear papers rustling, so apparently he's just decided to do some work while he sits in on this.

Izumi should have expected that, really, but Keito must _really_ be unaffected by this sort of thing if he's able to do paperwork during it.

"Now," Izumi tries to focus on Eichi again, hearing the clinking sound of a bottle being placed back on the floor. "I know Keito still doesn't seem to believe that I'm taking it easy on you, but this is all I intend on doing for this position."

He can't stop himself from making noise when Eichi's hand closes around his cock, slick and slippery against his skin.

"You'll start to feel that pretty soon," Eichi murmured, his hand moving slowly. It's deliberately teasing and Izumi tries to relax, shifting his shoulders again.

It takes a few seconds but he realizes that the oil on his skin is a lot warmer than it should be, and when Eichi releases his cock and trails his hand up Izumi's stomach, rubbing oil over his abs, it's even more obvious.

"I thought I would get you used to heat since you'll be getting a lot more of it soon," he says cheerfully, moving back to his cock and stroking again.

Izumi closes his eyes, sighing and realizing that maybe Eichi was telling the truth when he said he could be trusted.

"Keep that chain taut," Eichi's hand lands heavily on his thigh and Izumi yelps, tilting his head back so the clamps pull at his nipples again. "Good boy."

Izumi arches his back more, trying to press his hips up into Eichi's hand, and Eichi lets out a low chuckle as he starts stroking again.

"You're eager, huh? What's his refractory period like?" he asks, and Keito lets out a disinterested grunt. "You're not helping."

"Nobody's made him orgasm more than once so I couldn't tell you. But given that he's young and in good physical condition I'd imagine it won't take very long," Keito replies bluntly, his pen still scratching at a piece of paper.

"You're annoyed, aren't you?" Eichi mentions idly, still stroking Izumi's cock with lazy movements. "That you're on display like this and he's completely oblivious."

"It's not a free show, Eichi. We're doing this because of what I presume to be mutual benefits for everyone involved, and that's all I'm concerned with," Keito sighs heavily.

"He's very pretty, though," Eichi replies, as if that has any bearing at all on Keito's feelings (as much as it hurts Izumi's pride to admit it, he supposes it's possible some people _don't_ find him attractive, and apparently Keito's one of them). "Well, sit over there and be boring, then."

"Thanks. I will. Pay attention to your guest," he adds, which Izumi's grateful for since he's starting to feel kind of extraneous again.

"Oh, I'm just getting him warmed up," Eichi sounds amused and Izumi wonders if that's supposed to be a pun. "You can come whenever you need to, by the way. Next time I might not be so lenient, though."

Izumi nods a little to show he understands, groaning when Eichi's hand moves faster. He tries to remember to keep his head back, the chain stretched tight, and he's suddenly aware of tiny trails of heat on his stomach from where Eichi had run his oil-slick fingers.

"Mm, this really was a good idea," Eichi's voice is level and thoughtful. "Even if it's not exactly how I'd planned on using this room, at least I get to be involved in some way."

Izumi can't say he disagrees, really, since it's letting him experience things he's only dreamed of, but he'll never give Eichi the satisfaction of knowing that...or, at least, of hearing him _say_ that, since he probably knows considering Izumi wanted to do this in the first place.

"My kindness has a limit, Sena-kun, so I suggest if you want to come, you do it soon," he sounds gentle but there's an obvious threat there and Izumi tilts his chin up more, his breath coming quicker at the sharp burst of pain it creates.

His cock twitches, body going rigid in the metal restraints as he tries to push himself over the edge.

Eichi leans closer, his free hand sliding under the chain in Izumi's mouth to rest against the base of his throat. "May I?"

Izumi nods, trusting him this time, and Eichi's grip is surprisingly strong for somebody with such a rumoured weak body.

It only takes a few more strokes for him to come, trying to gasp in a breath that's impossible to take, but instead of panicking he just feels like he's floating, his vision darkening and his body going slack.

He coughs when Eichi releases his throat, the chain falling from his lips. He's trembling all over, something that gets even worse when he regains his senses and realizes that Eichi's still stroking him.

"Sensitive?" he asks with a soft laugh, rubbing his palm right over the head of Izumi's cock and making him yelp in pain.

"Eichi."

"Yes, yes," Eichi releases him, moving to undo the nipple clamps, and Izumi whimpers because taking them off hurts more than having them on in the first place. "It feels good, doesn't it?" he sounds wary now and Izumi looks up at him, nodding once.

Because it _does_ feel good. He's still not entirely okay with _how_ good it feels, honestly, but seeing Eichi be so unashamed of his own desires might actually be helping him accept it a little more.

That's another thing he'll never admit, of course, since thinking anything positive about Eichi leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Do you want to keep going?" Eichi asks, stroking his hair back gently, and Izumi thinks about it for a few long breaths before nodding again. "Good. Let's get you out of here first, hmm?"

Izumi lets him work, still a little dazed, but the one thought that keeps going through his head is that at least he hadn't cried.

Compared to the last two times, that's a pretty big accomplishment.  


000

  
"These candles are made for this sort of thing so you don't have to worry since they won't burn that hot," Eichi comments once they've set everything up. Izumi's still a little shaky and sensitive but he's guessing that's the point, and at least he doesn't have to hold a weird position this time.

He's back on the bedframe that Shu had used the session before, arms held to his sides and his body strapped down so that he can't move much. Keito's pulled his chair closer this time, sitting by the head of the frame and still scribbling away at something on his clipboard, but Izumi appreciates that he's paying more attention now.

"Mm, it's still probably better to make sure you stay quiet, though," Eichi holds up a ball gag and Izumi opens his mouth, lifting his head enough that Eichi can do the buckle and tighten it before he lies back again. The ball has enough give that he can sink his teeth into it, and while he's not expecting this to hurt _that_ much, it's almost a comfort knowing he can bite something if it does. "You're very pretty gagged, you know," he mentions.

Izumi narrows his eyes, not sure if he should be offended by that, but Eichi strokes his hair and he relaxes into it. Fuck, he shouldn't be getting _comfortable_ with him, but he almost _is_ by now.

"Your eyes are so stunning, Sena-kun. So expressive," he murmurs, drawing his hand away. "That's all I'm implying."

And Izumi can accept that, or at least his _ego_ can accept that. It's pretty much the same thing in the end.

"You know, it's a rather good thing you have no body hair," Eichi says lightly as he picks up a lighter and flicks it, touching the flame to the candle wick. "It'll make clean-up easier."

Izumi wrinkles his nose at the thought of trying to get wax out of body hair and thinks that, in this case, he's kind of thankful that his job requires an utter lack of it.

The candle Eichi's holding is a rather thick pillar, so dark that it might be black, but Izumi's guessing Eichi chose that particular colour because it'll stand out against his skin.

Izumi tenses without meaning to and forces himself to relax, half-closing his eyes and evening his breathing out. He's convinced by now that Eichi doesn't intend to hurt him - or, at least, not to hurt him more than he _wants_ to be hurt - but his looks are all he has and the thought of something going wrong and him ending up getting burns from this is a little daunting.

Eichi lets out a sigh that sounds almost sexual, and Izumi tries to lift his head up enough to see what he's doing.

"Keito," he murmurs, earning a grunt from the other man. "I can do this, right? With you?"

"Yes," Keito replies after a few long seconds. "I don't think it will put you in any danger."

"I want to. I think it'll be better than me just..." he tilts the candle, letting a few drops of wax splash onto his wrist. "Mm."

"Well, at least you're having fun," Keito says dryly, a rather obvious reminder that Eichi's not here for himself, and he turns to Izumi with a slow blink.

"Right. Let's begin," he says it mildly. "I'll hold this pretty far away at first and if you want more I can always go closer," he adds, and Izumi's entire body flinches when the first drop of wax lands on his chest.

It doesn't _hurt_ , necessarily, but he's starting to think some of the...appeal of this is not knowing exactly when it's going to happen, and the surprise of it might be more startling than the feel of the wax itself.

A few more spots land on his body, trailing along one of his collarbones. It's thicker than water and hardens almost instantly, tightening against the skin underneath.

Yeah. It's a _really_ good thing he's got no chest hair.

"I've got an idea," Eichi hums, sounding rather proud, and Izumi wonders if he's going to _like_ this idea before the wax drips onto one of his nipples and he lets out a tiny whimper.

Because he _definitely_ feels that, probably because they're still sensitive from the clamps, but it's making something warm settle low in his gut and - oh.

_Oh_.

"Good," Eichi whispers, a steady line of wax leaking across his chest as he pays attention to Izumi's other nipple.

He bites into the gag, not because it hurts, but the wax hardening over his nipples means there's constant pressure against them and it's going straight to his dick.

"Can I go closer?" Eichi asks.

Izumi nods quickly, sucking in a breath when the wax starts dripping over his abs and down to his stomach. It's definitely hot enough that he can notice it now, but it's still feeling more good than anything else and he tries to lift his hips, searching for friction that isn't there.

He can't stop himself from letting out a little needy, helpless noise when Eichi moves to hold the candle over the sharp jut of his hipbones. He's sensitive there, apparently...or maybe it's just because Eichi's getting a little too close to his cock for comfort.

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying just to focus on the sensations he's experiencing, but all it really does is make everything more intense.

Eichi's obviously getting braver now that he knows Izumi likes it, the candle held even closer to his skin as he lets larger pools of melted wax flow over the side of it.

It's relentless, the heat and the pressure of the cooling wax all over his sensitized skin only serving to somehow increase his arousal, and he attempts to squirm a bit even though that's impossible.

He tries to force his eyes open, his vision blurry as he rapidly blinks to try and clear the sudden wetness away and...

Damn. So much for not crying.

"Sena," Keito leans over him, brushing the tears away with gentle fingers. "Eichi, stop for a moment."

"Huh?" Eichi sounds like he's waking up from some sort of trance, but he stops and Izumi's glad for the break.

"Are these your normal tears?" Keito asks, sounding concerned, and Izumi nods quickly. "Okay. Are you good to keep going?"

He nods again, moaning rather shamelessly when Eichi lets a last slow line of wax drip all the way from his groin up to the base of his throat.

"I wonder if I even have to touch you," Eichi murmurs. "You look so wrecked..."

Izumi realizes he's trembling, every nerve in his body completely overstimulated. It's too much and not enough all at once, because he's so turned on that he _needs_ to come but it almost _hurts_.

Eichi scrapes his nails down Izumi's chest, the wax flaking away under his touch, and Izumi arches his body into it and tries rather futilely to get some decent friction.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Eichi traces one finger so lightly over Izumi's cock that he can barely feel it and he lets out a broken sob. "Tell me."

"Yes," he forces past the gag, swallowing and trying to compose himself. " _Please_."

"Well, normally I'd say no and tease you more, but since it's our first time together..." he reaches down to grip Izumi's cock and Izumi's entire body goes rigid, eyes rolling back as he comes so quickly he can barely even process that it's happening.

He shivers when he's spent, slumping back against the bedframe and closing his eyes because even thinking is too much right now.

An exhaustion that he's rarely felt before settles into his bones, his body feeling like it's too heavy for him to even so much as lift his head up, but that's okay.

He doesn't need to move right now anyway.  


000

  
"Come join us!"

"Need I remind you that I'm merely here for supervision?" Keito's seated in his usual post-session spot, back to looking utterly bored with the entire situation.

"Keito," Eichi lets a hint of a whine slip into his voice and Keito rolls his eyes, crossing his legs but otherwise not moving closer. "You're _so_ boring."

"Again, I'm not here to have fun," Keito pushes his glasses up and turns his gaze to Izumi. "Although I suppose we don't have anything to talk about this time, do we?"

"It was good," Izumi's voice slurs a bit because he's still damn tired, but he has to admit that Eichi hadn't been lying about pushing him harder than the others.

"I'm glad," Eichi sounds like he's being honest and Izumi curls into his side, not even feeling bad about wanting to get closer because right now Eichi isn't his enemy.

He's still not his _friend_ , certainly, but he's proven himself to be trustworthy while they're in this room.

"We still need to discuss whether or not you want me to be involved in this further," Keito reminds him. Izumi glances at him, debating for a bit even though he's really made up his mind already.

"I'm kind of curious to see what you do by yourself, actually," he finally says, although the real reason goes a lot deeper and has more to do with Keito's apparent friendship with Leo.

If they're close...if _Leo_ trusts him...then Izumi knows he'll never be in better hands.

Keito looks almost relieved at that, smiling and making another note on his board. "Right. I'll be outside..."

"Keito."

"Eichi," he replies evenly and Izumi groans because _not this again_. "I see no reason for me to be involved in this cuddling session."

"Because I want you to be," Eichi replies simply, and Keito heaves a rather dramatic sigh before he sets his clipboard down and walks over to the sofa they're on.

Izumi shifts a little so he's sitting more in Eichi's lap, kind of bonelessly splaying out over both of them once Keito's seated because _warm_.  Keito strokes his hair absently, throwing his free arm over Eichi's shoulders and pulling him closer.  

"So when can we..."

"Later," Keito replies, though his voice is gentler this time. "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay," Eichi didn't really sound appeased, but Izumi's betting he won't stop bugging Keito about it until they actually have that conversation.

He just hopes he doesn't have to be there for it, since after a couple of hours of dealing with them together, he's perfectly happy to never come in the middle of whatever they've got going on again.

Izumi closes his eyes, sighing happily and resting his head against Keito's shoulder. He could fall asleep like this, he thinks, even though he's not sure if that's okay.

"We're not moving for a while," Eichi says softly, which is as good an invitation as he'll probably get, and Keito tucks the blanket more firmly around him.

He never in a million years had thought he'd be in this situation with the two of them, but it's not like he's _unhappy_ about it, so there's no reason to deny himself the rest his body so desperately needs.

He still doesn't like Eichi, and he'll probably _never_ like Eichi, but for now, in this moment, he can safely say that he trusts him.

And, for the type of relationship they're going to have, that's more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I've never written waxplay before and I was a little nervous to do so, but it seemed like something that would fit with this fic so I decided to give it a try. I did a fair bit of research so I hope it was okay!
> 
> 2\. I've had a number of people asking if Keito's going to be involved in this fic as more than an observer, so this chapter should answer that question! 
> 
> 3\. As always, thank you for the support and please let me know what you thought :)


	5. Keito

"I half expected you to go last."  
  
"I'd considered it, but I thought that...certain circumstances might make it more beneficial for me to take this spot instead," Keito's pulling on a pair of black gloves, and when he turns around Izumi realizes that he's not wearing his uniform.   
  
Instead, he's got on a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black waistcoat that perfectly matches both his slacks and his gloves, and an impeccably tied bright red tie around his neck.   
  
"Did you dress up for me?" Izumi means it to come out teasing but the honest truth is that Keito looks rather surprisingly attractive and he'd never really had that thought cross his mind before.   
  
"I thought maybe we could continue where Morisawa left off," Keito replies, flexing his fingers once the gloves are on properly. "Perhaps he's unable to get any information out of you so he hands you over to somebody more...specialized," he has the tiniest smirk on his lips and okay, Izumi can see where he's coming from with this, and he's definitely not saying no. "But the main reasons I decided to go next aren't just because I got so eager I couldn't help myself."  
  
"And what would those be?" Izumi unbuttons his shirt without being prompted, knowing the routine well enough by now.   
  
"Well, first of all, I'm guessing that you were feeling what Eichi did to you for a few days," he notes, looking in Izumi's direction as if to check if he's right, but of course he is. That first position especially hadn't been kind to Izumi's back and shoulders and he's still a little stiff if he moves too much, but it's not like it was unbearable or anything. "So I wanted to make sure that whatever happened this week was at least easier on your body, and the best way to do that is to be in charge myself."  
  
It's a nice gesture, Izumi supposes, but it's not like he's going to _thank_ Keito for it or anything. "You said 'first of all,' so there's a second reason?" he slides his shirt off and goes to work on his pants.   
  
"There is, and it might be closer to the actual reason," Keito sounds thoughtful. "You see, Hakaze is the only one Eichi had to threaten to get him to agree to this."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Izumi pulls his slacks off and tosses them aside, standing there naked. "He's pretty vocal about how straight he is."  
  
"Indeed," Keito purses his lips, obviously unimpressed. "Regardless, given his obvious reluctance to participate, there's no telling what sort of partner he would be or even if he'd be willing to do much at all. If we leave him for last and things don't go well, we can always start the rotation over right away so you don't end up having a session that's horribly unfulfilling."  
  
"Well, you could have just saved yourself for last and taken his place if that happened," Izumi points out, rather logically, and Keito smiles thinly.   
  
"Fine, then. Perhaps I was a _little_ impatient," he admits, which makes Izumi feel sort of smug since anytime he manages to get Keito to reveal a little of his human side he'll consider it a victory. "I did want to speak with you a little more about Tsukinaga, too, since if I'm not mistaken, I sensed a bit of tension when he was brought up last week."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's whatever," Izumi grunts, crossing his arms. "He's not the same since he came back, but it doesn't matter. I only have to put up with it for a few more months," he's trying to brush aside the conversation even though he has a feeling Keito won't let it go, but the truth is, he _doesn't_ care about Leo.   
  
He doesn't.   
  
"He always speaks highly of Knights during archery club," Keito says quietly. "About you in particular, in fact."  
  
"Good for him," Izumi replies tersely. "Look, maybe he's acting the same as always to you or whatever, but I don't know him anymore, and that's fine," he snaps, a little too harshly.   
  
"Okay," Keito nods and Izumi hopes that means he's finally - _finally_ \- dropping the subject. Talking about Leo either gets him annoyed or angry or, sometimes, maybe a little sad, but he'd rather not have to experience any of those things when he's trying to do something to release his tension.   
  
His King is dead. There's no sense in pretending otherwise.   
  
"I hope you didn't just come here to talk about that idiot, because I'm not interested," Izumi feels vulnerable now and he doesn't like that.   
  
"No, of course not," Keito sounds far too calculating and Izumi doesn't like it, but if he's willing to drop the subject of Leo than Izumi tells himself not to look too much into it. "Shall we?"  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Izumi looks at him, trying to bring his mind back to the present and not spend today dwelling on Leo.   
  
"Well, to be honest, my personal goal for today is for you not to cry," Keito smiles a little to take the sting out of his words even though, considering Izumi's track record with that sort of thing, it's actually not the easiest goal Keito could have set for himself. "But I also want to try something new, if you'll permit it."  
  
"I'm okay with anything," Izumi replies, which is more or less true.   
  
Or at least, if Keito says he wants this to be easy and for him not to cry, Izumi figures he can't be considering anything too extreme.   
  
"How do you feel about being on a sybian?" Keito asks, and Izumi feels his cock twitch at that and curses the fact that he's naked because of _course_ Keito notices, too. "Good."  
  
"Should I...you need to me to be clean for that, right?" he asks softly, because he can handle doing that by himself but discussing it with somebody else is a little embarrassing.  
  
"I'm fairly sure Eichi has everything you'd need for that over with the other supplies," Keito replies evenly. "And if you'd rather prepare yourself, you're welcome to."  
  
"Would you?" Izumi looks at him, biting his lip and wondering if this is a good idea. It's not like he's ever had anybody else touch him there, after all, so he's nervous and he _hates_ being nervous.   
  
"Of course. I'm not sure how you want this to go, or how you want me to be, but you like being treated gently," Keito says it with a lot of certainty and Izumi remembers that he's seen everything and probably knows Izumi pretty well by now.   
  
"I...kind of," Izumi admits. "I mean, I don't mind things getting a little rough as long as there's...afterward..." he trails off and waves his hand vaguely. "I know from last time you're not really into that, though, so whatever."  
  
"I can handle it," Keito chuckles. "In this case, your well-being is more important than whether I have a love for cuddling."  
  
"Okay," Izumi sighs. "I'll go shower, then, and we can start."  
  
Keito just nods so Izumi takes what he needs from the supply table and heads to the showers, telling himself that he doesn't need to be this tense.   
  
It doesn't really work, but at least he tries.  


000

  
"If you just gave us the answers we're looking for, we wouldn't have to do any of this," Keito's voice is cold and Izumi can't really see him, but he certainly _sounds_ threatening enough.

He's chained to the wall again in much the same position Chiaki had put him in, arms held above his head and legs spread and shackled. Keito's gloved fingers slide up his spine, his hand settling threateningly around the back of Izumi's neck.

"I already told you, I don't know anything! Talk to your idiot officer, he knows..."

"What does he know, hmm? Are you saying I can't trust my own men?" Keito presses him against the wall.

"He knows I work alone, so I have no idea what information you think you can get from me," he replies, gasping when Keito's hand lands heavily on his ass.

"If you want to play that game with me, feel free, but you only have yourself to blame for what I'm going to do to you," he murmurs against Izumi's ear. "Morisawa is a competent officer but a poor interrogator...it's not his area of expertise, certainly, so that can be forgiven, but it _is_ mine."

"I'd tell you if I knew anything," he whimpers, trying to make himself seem scared even though he's strangely calm now. "Please..."

"Begging might work on people more soft than I am, but I have no sympathy for criminals," Keito's fingers slide between his thighs and Izumi doesn't have to pretend to be affected this time because the touch makes him shiver.

"What are you doing?" Izumi tries to look behind him, whining when Keito smacks his ass again.

"I don't see why you care, since it's not like you're in any position to stop it," Keito's fingers are slick when they settle between his legs, one stroking slowly over Izumi's entrance in an obvious prompt for him to relax.

"No, you can't..."

"Why can't I?" Keito sounds unconcerned, his finger sliding into Izumi's body as Izumi breathes out and tries to stop from tensing up.

He's fine doing this to himself, of course, but it"s different to have somebody else doing it even if he trusts Keito by now.

"Because you..." he stops and chokes a little when Keito's free hand moves up, two fingers forcing their way past his parted lips to press against his tongue. "Mm..."

"You certainly seemed eager enough to do this with Morisawa, among other things...you're a dirty boy, huh? Happy to suck cock if there's a hot officer on the other side? I'm sure he liked it, but it's not going to make him feel sorry for you," Keito's breath is hot against his ear, his finger probing deeper. "Keep sucking."

Izumi does, tightening his lips around Keito's gloved fingers and hollowing his cheeks. He rocks back against Keito's finger as much as he can, a tiny moan slipping from his throat.

"You want more, don't you?" Keito murmurs as as second finger joins the first. "You love this."

Izumi tries to protest, even though that's a blatant lie because he's already getting hard and he's sure Keito's noticed.

"I'm starting to think you're staying quiet on purpose, you know. If you hated this at all you'd have talked a long time ago," his fingers move back enough that Izumi can speak.

"Or maybe I just don't have anything to tell you fuckers-ah!" he gasps when Keito's fingers curl in, pressing up against his prostate. "Fuck..."

"Yes, I'm completely convinced," Keito remarks dryly. "Well, we'll see how you like what I've got in store next for you," he whispers while adding a third finger, and Izumi closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath.

"I don't know anything," he says again. "I don't."

"I'm getting a little tired of hearing that, since it seems to be all you can say," Keito pulls his fingers out and Izumi whines at the loss. "Well, given that it seems like I can't get you to talk myself, we'll have to move to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Izumi asks shakily, hanging limply against the wall.

"You'll see."  


000

  
"You can't do this."

"You've said that already," Keito pulls the rope holding his wrists up to loop it over that damn ceiling hook, keeping his body straight. His arms are tied behind him, ankles shackled to the floor on either side of the sybian, and he knows that once Keito turns it on he won't have any way to escape from the vibrations. "And my answer is the same as before: yes, I can, because you can't stop me."

"Nothing's going to change. I still don't have anything to tell you..."

"Then you come until you pass out," Keito replies simply. "I don't have a problem either way. We can do this for as long as it takes, but in the end, it's up to you. Everyone has a breaking point," he walks away, coming back with a collar that he fastens around Izumi's neck.

Izumi breathes in, feeling the leather band tighten, but the move causes something cold and metal to fall against his chest and he tries to look down.

"Head up," Keito orders and Izumi obeys, closing his eyes when Keito's fingers stroke teasingly over one of his nipples. "You seemed to like this last time," he murmurs, one of the only times he's really broken character, and Izumi wonders what he means before there's a quick jab of pain and he realizes the collar must have clamps attached to it.

He moans softly, more prepared for when Keito puts the second one on, and he tests out how far he can lift his head before it gets too painful.

The answer is not much, which means between his body being held up by the ropes and the clamps being on rather short chains, he can't do much other than stare straight forward.

"There," Keito brushes his thighs as he stands up, and Izumi tries to lift his eyes enough to look at him but even that's almost impossible. "Almost ready."

"Almost? What else can you do to me?" Izumi asks, and it's an honest question given that he's basically immobile.

"Well, I'm getting tired of you running your mouth," he moves behind Izumi and reaches over his head, holding a bit gag in front of him. "You seem rather fond of telling me what I can and can't do, so until you're ready to talk, the only noises I want to hear from you are ones that have no words with them."

Izumi tries to pull back, although of course that yanks on the clamps and when he opens his mouth to let a little pained cry escape Keito forces the gag in.

"Maybe this is appropriate," he fastens the gag and Izumi growls, biting down on it. "I'm trying to break you, after all, so something meant to tame a wild stallion seems fitting," he strokes his fingers up Izumi's cheek and Izumi jerks his head away.

Keito's response to that is to fist his hair rather roughly, pulling his head back so his throat is bared and the clamps are stretched almost to their limit.

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but you're not giving me much of a choice here. So I'd think about where you want your life to go before you decide to tell me you don't know anything again, Whatever secrets you're trying to keep...whatever friends you're trying to protect...they're not worth the things I'm going to do to you. Remember that."

He lets go and Izumi whimpers, although he's still almost surprised to realize he's not close to crying. It"s good, probably, but he's not used to it.

"I'm going to turn this on and then I have work to do. You can come...or not...but it doesn't go off until you give me some answers," he reaches down and Izumi hears a 'click', and he's pretty sure it's not at full strength yet but with the rather realistic-sized cock-like attachment inside of him he already feels it enough.

"Bastard," he growls around the gag, although he regrets speaking out a moment later when Keito turns the machine up.

"What was that? You want more?"

Izumi stays quiet after that, rocking back just enough to get a better angle. His cock's almost fully-hard now, flushed red and curving out from his body.

"You're quite stunning, you know. I'm sure there's plenty of people here who'd love to get their hands on you," Keito's fingers in his hair are gentle this time and Izumi pushes against his hand without meaning to. "Sena?"

He shakes his head, because he's still fine, but damn if Keito wasn't right about him responding well to being treated gently.

Keito strokes his hair for a few moments and Izumi closes his eyes, enjoying everything a lot more now.

"Come whenever you need to," Keito moves away and Izumi's actually surprised at that one, since everybody else had made him beg for it.

Still, he doesn't think there's a catch, but he also knows he won't last long...especially since Keito turns up the vibrations even more before moving to sit in a nearby chair and pulling out a folder of paperwork again.

Damn him. He's doing it on purpose now.

Izumi huffs out an irritated breath, settling his knees on the floor and starting to slowly fuck himself back against the sybian. It's not quite at the right angle yet and he tries to change how he's moving, unable to keep himself from moaning loudly when he finally gets it pressed against his prostate.

Fuck, it feels _amazing_ , but he wants to last at least a little bit longer so he eases up, circling his hips leisurely. Keito's staring at him when he glances up, his expression completely impassive, and Izumi wonders how he can be so unaffected considering what's happening right in front of him.

Yes, he'd been the same way last time with Eichi, but it was still hard to believe.

He moves back again and groans, his body shaking now as he tries to keep himself from coming too quickly. He knows he can, but it still feels like a sort of test and he's not _that_ desperate yet.

Keito clicks his pen idly and flips open a folder, marking down something and seemingly ignoring Izumi entirely.

And well, that's not going to fly with him, so he shifts until the machine's against his prostate again and leans into it.

He almost comes instantly, his body needing release, but he waits until Keito looks up and meets his eyes before finally letting himself orgasm.

His cock spasms, cum staining his stomach and abs, and he's biting down on the gag probably hard enough to leave permanent teeth marks to stop himself from screaming because it's _that_ intense.

"Here," Keito comes back and turns off the sybian only a few seconds later, although the over-stimulation is already starting to be painful, and he wraps an arm around Izumi's chest and holds him upright while Izumi tries to get in control of his body again.

"Shit," he gasps when Keito undoes the gag, every part of him tingling and sensitive, but he's still not crying and that's... "What did you _do_?" he sounds more accusatory than he means to but Keito simply laughs quietly into his ear.

"Later. Let's get you cleaned up first."

And Izumi isn't going to say no to that, no matter how curious he is, so his answers will just have to wait.  


000

  
"This isn't paperwork," Keito taps his fingers against the black folder, dropping it onto the couch beside them.

"It's not?" Izumi sits up enough to look at it, but he can't see much with it still being closed. "Then why do you keep bringing it?"

"It's notes on you," Keito shrugs, acting like that's a perfectly normal thing to say. "Things you like, things you don't, patterns I've noticed over the past few weeks...how do you feel, by the way?"

"Good," Izumi replies. "I'm...it was good. Not too much, and I'm not as tired as I was last time, but I still came...really hard," he mumbles and hides behind the blanket.

He doesn't need to be embarrassed about that anymore, and he knows that, but somehow it's still strange to admit out loud.

"So my research was useful," Keito tugs him farther into his lap and Izumi leans onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess," he amends, not wanting to give Keito too much credit. "How'd you know I wouldn't cry?"

"I didn't for sure, but I had a pretty good idea...your body seems to react that way for two reasons: either something's being done to you that you don't expect or haven't tried before, or somebody's dictating when you can orgasm. Everything else you seem very receptive to and you're certainly not afraid of being immobilized, so I tried to use that to my advantage."

"Huh," Izumi thinks about it for a few seconds and realizes that Keito's right, and apparently he's thought about this more than Izumi himself actually has which is...well, it fits Keito's personality, so he's not even that surprised. "Well. That was...thanks," he mutters, and Keito rubs his shoulder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I originally didn't think you would want to work with me at all," he mentions, and Izumi shrugs.

"Well, you've been watching over everything and nothing bad's happened so far, so I think I made a good choice," Izumi curls himself a little closer.

"Good. I suppose next week we'll see if Hakaze actually bothers to show up," he leans back against the couch and pulls Izumi with him.

"Yeah," Izumi agrees, because Kaoru's really the biggest unknown in all of this and he has no idea what he'd do even if he _did_ show up.

No sense dwelling on it now, though, he thinks as he closes his eyes and feels Keito hold him more tightly.

Whatever happens, he'll find out next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Keito was wearing his outfit from the Agents set ;)
> 
> So next chapter will (obviously) be Kaoru and then I'm thinking of adding a bonus chapter but I'll...probably have that be an optional read since I do want to keep this fic Izumi/people in 3A and it would likely focus on somebody...not in 3A. 
> 
> Regardless, feel free to comment if you enjoyed and thank you all so much for the support I've gotten on this fic so far! 
> 
> (also, I know this has been a bit of a discussion in the fandom lately, but this fic takes place at a point in the year where everyone is eighteen so they're all of age, in case anybody was concerned about that).


	6. Kaoru

"So here's the deal: I don't want to be here."  
  
"Yeah, I got that," Izumi sighs, although really he hadn't expected anything else from Kaoru. If what Keito had said was true and Eichi had to threaten him just to get him to agree, this isn't going to be much fun.  
  
"So I'm gonna just...sit in the corner with my headphones in, staring at my phone, and you can jerk off or whatever and when you're done we can get out of here. Cool?"  
  
"Fine, whatever," Izumi rolls his eyes, although he guesses the fact that Kaoru wants to stay in the room and not totally abandon his part of the deal is somewhat encouraging.  
  
It's not much, but well, Izumi hadn't thought it would be.  
  
"Good," he pulls out his phone and skulks off to the sofa, pointedly not looking at Izumi.  
  
Izumi glances up at the ceiling and shrugs, since he knows Keito's watching even though he doesn't know where _exactly_ the cameras are.  At least they'd both been prepared for this to happen so it isn't like he's _really_ disappointed.  
  
He's still feeling spiteful, though...at least a little bit...so he decides that he's going to be as obnoxious as possible about getting off so Kaoru will have to work _very_ hard to ignore him.  
  
He grabs a vibrator and the lube from the table, carrying it back to the middle of the room in view of the sofa Kaoru's sitting on, and starts to undo the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Kaoru doesn't look up, seemingly engrossed in whatever's on his phone, so Izumi keeps undressing until he's down to his underwear. He picks up the vibrator, turning it on and trying to see how high it'll go and how much noise it will make so that maybe Kaoru can hear it even over his headphones.  
  
It's loud, but Izumi knows he can be louder if he's got the right motivation, and Kaoru might not realize it but one of the easiest ways to piss him off is to not pay attention to him.  
  
Well. He'll find out what a mistake that is soon enough.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?" Izumi grunts, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. "I thought you were doing your own thing."  
  
"D'you have to do that, like, right here? The room's big," Kaoru wrinkles his nose and Izumi gives him a very level look as he slides his last remaining article of clothing off. "Dude, put those back on!"  
  
"Why? You're ignoring me," Izumi reminds him, grabbing the bottle and opening it. "So go back to doing that."  
  
"Can you _please_ put them back on?" Kaoru sounds almost ill and Izumi sighs heavily, deciding to take pity on him even though that's not really the reaction he'd been hoping for since most people seem to quite enjoy seeing him naked.  
  
"There," he pulls them up, glancing at Kaoru evenly. "So what's your plan, then?"  
  
"Uh..." Kaoru sinks back against the the sofa cushions. "I mean, the others...did they just come here and fuck you, or what?"  
  
"No," Izumi snorts. Yes, he'd expected Kaoru to be basically ignorant of the kind of things that would happen in this room - Chiaki had been, too, but at least he's asked Eichi and that had given him half an idea - but he didn't think it would be _this_ bad. "None of them did. None of them even got naked," he adds, and Kaoru just looks confused at that.  
  
"So they just got you off?"  
  
"In different ways, yes," Izumi shrugs. "And none of _them_ did. I offered, though," he adds, lest Kaoru think he's completely selfish.  
  
"Even Moricchi?" Kaoru looks like he doesn't quite believe it and Izumi smirks.  

Maybe he's starting to find a way to break Kaoru down.  
  
"Well, I guess he was the closest in the end. I sucked his dick, anyway," he shrugs like this is the most casual topic of conversation they could be having. "He jerked me off and then we made out. He was the only one to kiss me, too," he watches Kaoru's face the entire time he's talking, seeing his expression morph from slight horror to confusion to disbelief.  
  
"You're lying," Kaoru decides, shaking his head. "He's straight. He dreams about having a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, maybe he's more secure in his sexuality than you. Or maybe he just doesn't have a big gay crisis over admitting some things feel _good_ ," he clears his throat. "He said he wants to do it again, too, so he must have liked something about it."  
  
"Huh," Kaoru narrows his eyes, reaching to tuck some hair behind his ear. "Would you have let them...you know...if they wanted to?"  
  
"Yeah," Izumi crosses his arms. "I mean, I've never, but I'm not caught up on waiting for the idea of the 'right one' or whatever," he's not quite sure why he's being honest, but somehow appealing to Kaoru's ego seems to be the best way to go about getting something out of this session.  
  
"So if I did, I'd be your first, huh?" Kaoru smirks, though the slight tremor in his voice gives him away. "Well, you know, I've never had any complaints..."  
  
"Look, if you wear a condom and tie me up or something you won't even have to touch me," he doesn't think Kaoru will go for that, really, since it's a pretty lame excuse, but if it happens to work...  
  
"Would you even want that?" Kaoru blinks, looking more concerned than disgusted now. "I mean, we don't really know each other that well."  
  
"Like I said, it's not a big deal as far as I'm concerned," Izumi repeats. "Nobody's going to know about this, either, so if you're worried about your straightness being threatened or whatever it's not going to matter."  
  
"Hey, if Moricchi can do things with you and still call himself straight, there's no reason I can't, too," Kaoru's voice is steadier now and Izumi isn't going to say anything about the amount of logic in that statement because if that's what Kaoru needs to convince himself, so be it.  
  
"And you know, if anybody asks, you can always just tell them you fucked a model," he sets a hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow. Kaoru snorts, covering his mouth with one hand, but there's no hiding the amusement in his eyes. "So? We gonna do this?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Kaoru stands up a little straighter. "But I'm not sticking my fingers in your ass."  
  
"You'll be sticking something else there, though," Izumi mumbles to himself. He'd already guessed that would probably be asking too much, but he's got all the supplies already so prepping himself isn't too big of a chore.  
  
"And you know...I do pride myself on being a good lover. So I have to keep my reputation intact," Kaoru winks at him and Izumi rolls his eyes, since that sort of thing didn't work on him at all. "I mean it! If we're doing this, I'm going to make it good for you. Even if you're a guy," he adds quickly.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Izumi replies, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not asking you for that."  
  
"I know. But the last thing I want is to get a bad review, so you'll have to put up with it," he decides, standing up and clearing his throat. "So."  
  
"So, you can shower or whatever you need to do and I'll prep myself," Izumi figures there's no point putting this off any longer and giving Kaoru a chance to change his mind.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru gives him a rather weak smile and heads off toward the showers, leaving Izumi wondering if this is _actually_ going to happen.  
  
At this point, it had better, because he thinks he deserves a reward for even dealing with Kaoru at all.  


000

  
"This is really okay?"

"Yes," Izumi sighs, because while Kaoru just fucking him and leaving would have been annoying in its own way, Kaoru treating him like glass is turning out to be just as aggravating. "I'm fine. I want this."

"Okay," Kaoru doesn't look convinced as he snaps Izumi's wrists into a pair of handcuffs.

He would have preferred ropes, really, but Kaoru's obviously never done anything like this before and at least with cuffs he doesn't need to worry about them being too loose or too tight.

"This isn't really my thing, y'know? I mean, I was tied up once, but..." Kaoru coughs and turns really red all of a sudden. "Not for this kind of thing. Doesn't matter. But I didn't like it much."

"Because you didn't want to be," Izumi says simply. "Trust me, it's a lot different when it's consensual."

"Yeah? Good. But if I do anything you don't like..."

"I'll tell you. And I'm tougher than I look," he adds, sitting down on the bedframe and letting Kaoru make the next move. He's still wearing a robe from his shower, not looking inclined to remove it anytime soon, but obviously that's not going to get them anywhere.

Fuck it, he decides with an irritated huff. He's come this far already so he's not letting Kaoru chicken out now.

"Do you want me to undress you?" he leans back, draping his cuffed wrists over one knee.

"Huh?"

"Well, this isn't going to work if you're wearing clothes," he stands up and moves closer, trying to ignore the way Kaoru instinctively steps back. "Or you can do it yourself."

"No. You can," Kaoru decides, his lips pressed into a thin line like he's trying to psyche himself up for this.

"Okay."  Izumi can tell how tense Kaoru is, though he doesn't pay it any attention as he undoes the belt on the robe. It's still easy enough even with handcuffs on despite the fact that they clank every time he moves his arm.

He lets the belt slide away, the robe hanging closed of its own power now, and slides his hands beneath the folds to rest on Kaoru's stomach.

"Uh..." Kaoru shivers, although it doesn't sound like a refusal so Izumi keeps going. He lets his hands drag up Kaoru's chest, pushing the robe off of one shoulder and then the other so it slides down to catch on Kaoru's elbows. "Senacchi..."

"Yeah?" Izumi steps closer still, near enough that he can feel the heat from Kaoru's body, and smiles to himself when Kaoru's hands land on his hips to hold him steady.

"Can you get me hard?" he asks softly, causing Izumi to glance down to see what he's working with here. "Hey!"

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, the only thing that matters to me is that you have one," Izumi replies. "And how you want me to do this."

"Well, if you did it to Moricchi..."

"Yeah," Izumi tries not to sound as sarcastic as he feels because of _course_ Kaoru would even feel some sort of gay panic about even asking a guy directly for a blowjob.

Izumi goes to grab a condom, passing it to Kaoru and waiting while he takes his robe off entirely before rolling it on.

And not that Izumi really cares about this, either, but Kaoru does have a pretty nice body. Izumi knows he surfs so he's probably in good shape, but it's not like he's ever looked that closely before.

He sinks to his knees, his own cock already starting to react just from the memory of how much he'd enjoyed this last time, and when Kaoru steps him front of him he wastes no time sliding his lips over the tip of his dick.

"Senacchi..."

Izumi's only response is to take him in a little farther, opening his throat and sinking his mouth down as far as it can go. He breathes out through his nose, sliding off a bit and waiting for Kaoru's reaction.

"Oh," Kaoru murmurs, his hands flailing a bit before stilling at his sides, fists clenched.

"You can touch me," Izumi says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "I don't mind."

"Uh..." Kaoru reaches out and tangles his fingers in izumi's hair, gently guiding him back in. "Like that?"

"Mm," Izumi takes his cock in again and starts to bob his head, letting Kaoru set the speed for now. He's still no expert at this, obviously, since his only experience has been with Chiaki, but he thinks he did a good job there so hopefully he can replicate that now.

And Kaoru, true to his earlier word, is being very gentle. Both hands are in Izumi's hair now, guiding him slowly forward before tugging back again, and Izumi works his lips and tongue to give Kaoru's cock as much stimulation as he can.

Maybe he's got performance anxiety, or maybe the thought of a guy getting him hard is still making him hesitate, but Izumi can feel him relax into it after a while.

Kaoru doesn't say anything or really make any noise at all, though his cock starts to stir quickly after that and Izumi moans around it, taking him in as deep as he can.

He feels it nudge the back of his throat and holds still, breathing shallowly and trying to control his gag reflex until Kaoru directs him back again.

"Okay. Uh. I think that's good," he sounds likes somebody obviously trying to keep their composure and Izumi wipes his hand across the back of his mouth, hiding his grin there. Kaoru takes his elbow and helps him to his feet, guiding him back to the bedframe.

It's not the more comfortable place to do this, but of course the one thing Eichi would lack in his over-equipped sex dungeon would be an actual place to have sex. There's the couch, but somehow Izumi doesn't think getting any stains on it would go over well, so this is about the best they can do.

He lies down, reaching his bound arms above his head to grip the edge of the frame - and hopefully show Kaoru he has no intentions of touching him without permission - and lets his legs fall open.

"Do I need more lube or anything?"

"Yeah. Just slick yourself up and let's go, already," Izumi grunts, his impatience starting to break through.

"Okay."

He can hear Kaoru shuffling around and then he's kneeling between Izumi's legs, fingers hesitant on his knee. He seems to stall there and Izumi sighs, kicking his legs up to hook over Kaoru's hips and pulling him in. His cock is basically nestled against Izumi's ass now so if he needs any more instruction he's far more useless than Izumi had ever thought.

"Woah, okay, so I just..."

Izumi breathes out and tries to relax, letting his body hang limp as Kaoru finally steadies him and starts to push inside. There's pressure at first, far more than Izumi would think considering he's used pretty sizeable toys in the past, but once the head of Kaoru's cock slides inside his body it _hurts_ and he lets out a tiny whimper of pain.

"Hey," Kaoru stops moving and leans forward. His breath is shaky and his pupils are blown, so Izumi can tell it probably took a lot to stop himself in order to make sure Izumi's okay, and that...

Yeah. That says something.

"It's fine. Just go," Izumi grits his teeth and turns his face against his arm, keeping his breathing steady as Kaoru keeps moving.

It gets more manageable as he gets used to it, although there's still pain, and he's trembling by the time Kaoru's fully inside.

"Senacchi? Are you sure this is okay?" Kaoru asks softly, bracing his hands on Izumi's thighs and pulling his legs up a little higher. "We don't have to..."

"We're not stopping now," Izumi growls, knowing his eyes are probably wet when he looks angrily up at Kaoru. "Fuck me."

"No," Kaoru leans closer, scooping Izumi into his arms and holding him tightly. "Not like this. You're not enjoying yourself, and that's what's important to me."

"Kao-kun..." Izumi murmurs, draping his bound arms around Kaoru's neck to return the embrace. "I'm really okay. I cry all the time when I'm in here, it's...just how my body reacts."

"But does it hurt?" Kaoru asks, concern lacing his tone.

"A bit. It'll be fine once I get used to it," Izumi breathes out, relaxing his body again, and even now the initial pain is starting to fade into something duller and a lot more manageable.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay? I don't want to hurt you," Kaoru's staring at him so intently that Izumi can't help but nod, even if he really has no intention of stopping. "Good," Kaoru smiles at him then, gentle and honest and he really _is_ handsome like this, Izumi thinks. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Izumi isn't going to question that, not now, but Kaoru's mouth is firm against his and he's not holding back anymore. "You can move," Izumi whispers when they break apart, and when Kaoru does the sound he lets out this time is one of pure need.

Kaoru seems encouraged by that and pulls back before thrusting his hips forward again, pressing deeper into Izumi's body.

"You're really tight..." Kaoru sounds amazed, his hands braced on the frame on either side of Izumi now to give him better leverage.

Izumi kisses him again since there's really a reply for that, but it seems to spur Kaoru into finding some sort of a rhythm. It's shaky at first, halting and stuttering until he figures out how far to pull back, but once he gets the hang of it things start moving a lot smoother.

Izumi rocks back against him, trying to find the right angle and moaning rather shamefully when he gets Kaoru's dick to nudge his prostate.

"Woah," Kaoru laughs, nuzzling at Izumi's neck and sliding one hand under his back to brace him. "I guess that's a good spot?"

"Yeah...please..." Izumi tries to pull himself even closer.

In a way, he's glad that Kaoru's being straightforward about this and not teasing or trying to draw things out for too long. Maybe that'll change, if they ever get a chance to do this again, but right now Izumi doesn't mind it being quick since it's probably going to be that way regardless of whether they try to make it last.

"Already, huh?" Kaoru chuckles, biting at his shoulder and kissing his neck. "Uh...not that I'm..."

And Izumi would laugh, if he could get enough breath into his body to do it, but apparently they're both useless as far as stamina is concerned right now.

"I can...should I...touch myself..."

"No, let me do it," Kaoru looks determined as he reaches his free hand between them to wrap around Izumi's cock. "I'm inside you, dude, I can't really be chicken about it now."

Izumi doesn't say anything to counter that since he has no complaints, and Kaoru's motions are surprisingly sure and not hesitant at all.

"I'm..." Izumi grips Kaoru even tighter, bucking his hips into Kaoru's hand. "I want you to come first, I want..."

"Yeah. Yeah," Kaoru's voice breaks and he covers Izumi's mouth again, his body going rigid after a couple of strokes as he comes with a low groan.

Izumi keeps moving, hips fucking into Kaoru's grip almost desperately, but Kaoru seems to have enough presence of mind to keep his hand going and it doesn't take long for Izumi to follow him over the edge.

"Fuck," Kaoru moans against his lips, lifting his hand up and pressing his fingers into Izumi's mouth. "Is that..."

Izumi hums and licks them clean, tasting himself there. Kaoru slides his fingers out, ducking to kiss Izumi's forehead, and when he pulls back Izumi can see he's blushing rather furiously.

"Thank you," Izumi sinks back against the bedframe, letting his legs fall from around Kaoru's hips.

"You're welcome," Kaoru sounds as tired as he feels, but it's okay. "Mm, I'm glad that was good for you."

Izumi nods quickly, feeling his eyes burning again and trying to keep his damn tears under control.

He does, barely, but Kaoru holds him close anyway and he feels safe and comfortable and he doesn't regret this at all.

And really, that's all he cares about.  


000

  
"You saw me naked?!"

"Well, it's not like I was looking that closely, but yes, I saw everything," Keito looks amused as Kaoru sputters and flushes and hides under the blanket, face buried against izumi's shoulder. "It's necessary for me to keep an eye on things."

"You saw me _naked_ ," Kaoru moans pitifully, sounding so upset that Izumi feels sorry for him and runs his fingers through the other boy's long hair.

"Again, I'm not going to go and tell anybody. What happens in this room is strictly confidential," Keito pushes his folder off to the side and stands up. "Though I have to admit, I thought I would have to take over at some point so I'm rather impressed you pushed your fears away."

"I wasn't afraid," Kaoru protests, his tone bitter now. "But it was okay. I mean. As long as whatever happens here stays here, I'm cool with it."

"Good. So you're okay with this arrangement containing, then?" Keito asks, and Kaoru hesitates for a few breaths before nodding.

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Excellent," Keito walks closer, patting Izumi's head in his now-customary way before leaving them alone.

"You don't have to keep doing this if you don't want to," Izumi feels like he should say it just in case, even though Kaoru doesn't seem inclined to let go of him so that kind of speaks volumes all on its own.

"I know. But it was fun, and you're...it was fun," Kaoru repeats, and while Izumi doesn't know exactly what he had stopped himself from saying, it probably wasn't a bad thing so he'll take it.

Izumi curls up in his lap a little more, closing his eyes and sighing against his shoulder. He'll be sore tomorrow, but he's not in any pain right now and Kaoru's warm and smells pretty good even after everything so he's content staying here. 

"Hey," Kaoru sounds a little choked up, his hands stroking gently over Izumi's skin. "Thanks for letting me be your first."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Izumi returns, a yawn breaking his sentence as he tries to keep himself from drifting off too soon.

"Anytime," Kaoru kisses the top of his head and Izumi smiles, knowing that it's safe to sleep now if he wants.

Kaoru won't be like this toward him normally, but this room...it's special, because even though it feels like he's being stripped completely bare in every way...he's not the only one.

He's never really cared to learn more about his peers, not like this at any rate, but he doesn't regret it at all and he's kind of glad they got closer as a result.

And he won't say it out loud, but more than anything, he's happy that it's not ending yet.

There's a few months until graduation, after all, so he wants to take as much advantage of this as he can - and he's just glad that, for once, all of his classmates seem to feel the exact same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is effectively the last chapter of the 'actual' fic since it ends the Izumi/3A section. However, as I mentioned before, I'm planning on one more chapter and I've kind of dropped hints throughout the fic as to who that would be with (or, if you know me, you know my ship biases so it should be easy to figure out) so look forward to that hopefully soon ;)
> 
> Thank you again for all of the support and amazing comments I've received, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well (Kaoru was about the hardest to work into it given his, uh, insistence that he's Completely Straight in canon but I tried to make it work)!


	7. Leo (Bonus Chapter)

"So you won't tell me whose turn it is?"  
  
"Well, we don't want this to become too predictable, so I think there's an advantage to keeping the element of surprise," Keito replies, tightening the rope around his wrists. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Enough," Izumi decides, taking a deep breath. He's lying on a table, his arms stretched over his head and his wrists tied together. His legs are spread, knees bent so his calves could be roped to his thighs, and each rope is tied off to the closest table leg to keep him immobile. There's another rope leading from each leg to thread through the one around his wrists, both of those tied to the other two table legs, and the result of that is all of his limbs are connected so he can't move without it pulling somewhere on his body.  
  
It's not that complex, but he feels trapped and exposed and he's trying to figure out who would actually _want_ him to be in a position like this.  
  
Keito wraps another rope around the back of his neck, tying a simple harness around his upper chest and bringing the rope up and over his shoulders to tie off behind his head.  
  
"I don't like this, particularly, but..." Keito works two fingers between the rope and Izumi's throat, pulling to see how much slack there is. "Can you breathe okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not tight," Izumi promises, although he can feel it.  
  
"If it gets tighter, stop. That's not a request," Keito says firmly.  
  
"I know. I will," Izumi opens his mouth obediently for the ball gag Keito holds up, resting his teeth against the ball and laying his head back once Keito fastens it.  
  
"Enjoy yourself," Keito leans down to kiss his forehead, and Izumi really has no idea what that means, but it's making him nervous. "I'll be close, as always."  
  
That's very cryptic, for some reason, but Izumi tells himself to relax. He hears the door creak open and Keito talking to somebody in hushed tones before footsteps start moving across the floor.  
  
Izumi can't see who it is from the way he's tied, and they're staying purposely out of his line of sight, but he starts when a hand wraps around his cock and strokes upward ever-so-slowly.  
  
He closes his eyes, trying to figure out who it is, but he's not getting any hints right now.  
  
The hand on his cock moves to his inner thigh, and then he's just being touched. It's calming, to have gentle hands running over every inch of his skin, and he sighs happily.  
  
"I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, Sena, but I was wrong."  
  
Izumi's eyes snap open at the words because _no_.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. Keito told me, you know?"  
  
And yeah, Izumi had kind of guessed that, although he's feeling more than a little betrayed since he'd told Keito to leave everything with Leo alone and instead...  
  
Instead he goes and brings Leo to the one place that Izumi was most afraid of him seeing, and he can't even defend himself.  
  
"Sena, hey," Leo nuzzles his face against Izumi's thigh. "I really, really want to do this with you. But if you don't, I get it."  
  
Izumi takes a shaky breath, wanting to tell him to leave and forget everything he's seen, but...  
  
But it's Leo. It's Leo, and Leo's paying attention to only him and treating him like something precious, and that's something he thought he might never get again after Leo came back so... _broken_.  
  
Okay, so maybe Izumi's been cold on purpose to try and distance himself from Leo and stop himself from getting hurt again, but he doesn't think anybody can blame him for that.  
  
Leo's been trying to get close and Izumi keeps shutting him out, so from that perspective, it's easier to see why he would have agreed to this.  
  
And if nothing else, Izumi supposes it eases his fears about Leo judging him and kicking him out of Knights for liking this sort of thing.  
  
Leo kisses his thigh, humming against his skin. "Good, good. I'm honoured that you're allowing me this," Leo sounds so grateful and Izumi doesn't deserve _that_ , that's for sure. "Mm, I needed my muse back."  
  
Izumi feels his eyes burn at that and tries to stop himself from crying because of all the things that could set him off, Leo being affectionate shouldn't be one of them.  
  
"Sena, can I kiss you?"  
  
Izumi nods, hating more than anything that he can't touch Leo right now, but Leo slides between his legs and leans over him, slipping the gag out and covering his mouth almost desperately.  
  
Izumi tries to move his legs in, bracketing Leo between them. Leo just keeps touching him, exploring like he can't get enough of Izumi's body, and his mouth is searingly hot and insistent.  
  
"Ou-sama," he murmurs when they part, smiling shyly at the blinding grin Leo gives him. "I want to be mad, but..."  
  
"I know. We shouldn't have tricked you, but Keito said you were pretty pissed at me so there was no way you would have agreed!" he keeps grinning, obviously sure of himself here. "But I know we're not okay with each other, or you're not okay with me?" he frowns. "Anyway. We needed to talk."  
  
"I don't really come here to talk," Izumi replies dryly, even though it lacks most of his usual bite.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't planning on _just_ talking," Leo grins in a rather predatory way. "But I want us to be good again, you know? I want us to be _us_ again," he adds softly, and Izumi can't hold back his tears anymore.  
  
He nods so his voice can't break and give him away entirely, but he wants that, too. He can't trust Leo fully, not yet, but that Leo's willing to do this for him...that says a lot, and that Leo seems to focused and intent on making him feel good makes him believe he means it.  
  
"Keito showed me his notes," Leo brushes his fingers through Izumi's hair, leaning to kiss him softly. "I didn't think I was doing anything to make you cry yet."  
  
"Idiot," Izumi sniffs, trying to will his tears away. "These are happy tears."  
  
"Ah! So you do still like me!" Leo looks overjoyed and his kiss is a lot more insistent this time. "Good. I know I can't fix everything with this, but I want to try."  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that," Izumi admits, letting his body relax on the table now. There's no threat anymore and he knows that Leo's here for the right reasons, so he feels safe again.  
  
"Great!" Leo grins, leaning his forehead against Izumi's. "Can I touch you?"  
  
"You've kind of been doing that already," Izumi mentions, since the first thing Leo did was grab his cock, really.  
  
"You never change, do you?" Leo smiles at him, something wistful in his eyes as he kisses Izumi again.  
  
"Or if you just want to keep kissing me..."  
  
"Later," Leo mumbles, but he doesn't move away, his lips finding Izumi's over and over again. "Sorry..."  
  
"Just touch me. Keep kissing me, but touch me," Izumi decides that's the quickest way to get anywhere and Leo nods, his hand wrapping around Izumi's cock again. "Fuck, Ou-sama..."  
  
"Keito said you don't like being told when to come and since I've already made you cry today I'll take it easy on you," Leo teases, nuzzling his nose against Izumi's.  
  
"Thanks," Izumi rolls his eyes and Leo snickers, biting at his lips.  
  
"Some day I want to see just how loyal you are, though," he whispers, his hand sliding back along Izumi's thigh. "How much I can make you do for me."  
  
"Anything," Izumi's breath hitches, because even in those moments where he feared that Leo had changed forever...he'd never lost his loyalty. He knows Leo won't abuse it, and that makes him feel safer than almost anything else.  
  
"You're being very tempting, but I made you a promise, so I intend to keep it this time," he says softly, and while promising to not make Izumi cry because of this kind of thing is a little different than promising not to abandon Knights and disappear, Izumi knows that's not the important part of this.  
  
He just nods, letting his body go limp in the ropes and relishing the constant pressure of Leo's mouth on his own. They don't need to talk anymore, not now, and Leo starts moving his hand faster as his touch becomes more assured.  
  
Izumi tries to buck his hips up, unable to move much with the way he's tied. Leo laughs breathily against his lips, flicking his wrist a little and making Izumi let out a tiny moan.  
  
"You make such beautiful noises," Leo murmurs, which of course only makes Izumi blush. "Everything about you is beautiful."  
  
Izumi closes his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check again, because Leo's wrong. He's not beautiful. Outside, yes, but inside...no, inside he's hideous, and that Leo insists on treating him like he's something special is hard to accept.  
  
"Sena..."  
  
"Ou-sama," he sighs, his eyes opening a little. "I..."  
  
"No talking," Leo says, just the tiniest hint of a command in his voice that makes Izumi obey immediately. His eyes flash at that, a grin spreading across his lips again. "Ah, we're going to have fun next time!"  
  
"Idiot," Izumi grumbles, no heat behind his words at all. Leo's thumb presses against the very head of his cock, causing him to gasp.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Izumi stubbornly clamps his mouth shut, biting his lip as Leo increases the pressure a little.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your King, Sena?" he bites at Izumi's shoulder, almost like a warning. "I think I know why Keito had you gagged now if all you do is mouth off."  
  
Izumi still doesn't reply, not giving Leo the satisfaction of that, but apparently if he'd thought that Leo wouldn't test him he was really, _really_ wrong.  
  
"I guess you really don't want to come, huh?" Leo starts stroking him again, so slowly that it's almost torture. "I'm regretting saying I'd make it easy for you," his mouth latches onto Izumi's neck, sucking in a way that's sure to leave a mark.  
  
Izumi tenses his body, knowing that Leo will be able to feel it and hoping he's actually serious about keeping his word. Leo pulls away from his neck a little, leaning up so his lips are just brushing the shell of Izumi's ear.  
  
"Come," he whispers, barely a breath of air, but that's all it takes.  
  
Leo kisses him again, coaxing him through his orgasm even while his hand keeps moving. Izumi gasps when Leo finally pulls back, trembling in the ropes and trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Beautiful," Leo murmurs again, brushing Izumi's hair back with his clean hand and leaning to kiss his forehead. "Thank you."  
  
Izumi shakes his head, because if he talks now he's going to fucking cry _again_ , but thankfully Leo doesn't tease him this time.  
  
"Do you...uh..." he finally croaks when he feels like he can talk normally. "If you want..."  
  
"Oh! No," Leo hums. "I didn't really know if you were going to say yes so I wasn't expecting it, you know? But I want to," he promises, sliding his arm up so his fingers squeeze between Izumi's bound hands.  
  
Izumi grips his hand and nods, knowing that this is another promise of sorts.  
  
And this time, he's not worried about Leo breaking it.

 

000

  
"I'll leave you two be but I assume this means you want to break the contract?"

"Mm?" Izumi pulls away from Leo, his hands running under the other boy's shirt so he can search out more skin. "Oh."

Keito's expression is predictably unreadable, the clipboard still held in one hand while he idly clicks a pen in the other.

Honestly, Izumi's surprised at how hard it is to say yes. Really, he should be more than happy that Leo's...willing to do this and more for him, so he doesn't need the others anymore, but...

"You don't have to," Leo says quietly, utterly serious for once. "They all do something special for you, right?"

Izumi frowns, thinking about everything that's happened over the past few weeks - about Chiaki's unfailing enthusiasm, Shu's methodical and tactile approach to giving pleasure, Eichi's ability to push his limits, Kaoru's unexpected tenderness, and Keito...well, quite frankly, Keito knows his body probably better than he does and is able to use that to great effect.

"I didn't know what was happening, but I knew something was," Leo's hands come to rest on his waist as he talks. "The last month or so, you've been a lot calmer. And nicer," he adds, which Izumi feels like he _has_ to roll his eyes at. "If it's helping you, you should keep doing it."

"Doesn't that make me selfish?" he asks, his hands still exploring Leo's skin.

"Maybe, but I'd feel selfish keeping you all to myself," Leo smiles softly at him. "I don't deserve that yet, anyway, and knowing that I can do this with you without a contract and whenever we want is more than enough."

"You need to work on your romantic speeches," Izumi snorts, but he can't help feeling a little touched regardless. "But I guess if you're okay with it..."

"Yep! Just don't let any of them steal you away from me," he growls playfully and Izumi sighs, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and leaning against him.

"I promise," he mumbles into Leo's ear, and this is something _he's_ serious about.

"Good. My Sena," Leo whispers, and even though Izumi knows things aren't fixed between them yet, his whole body seems to heat up at the possessive way Leo says his name.

"Right. Then I'll keep planning things as we were," Keito says briskly. "I'll be outside whenever you two are ready to leave."

"Keito, come over here," Leo sneaks a hand out from under the blanket covering them. "Please? You gave up your day with Sena for me, after all."

"Yes, but I think it was the right choice, all things considered. And I'll have more opportunities in the future," he adjusts his glasses, looking down at his clipboard, but Izumi sees a tiny smile flit across his lips as he says the words.

So. Maybe Keito's not as unaffected by him as he pretend to be.

...not that it matters, really, but it's good to know that Keito's not _completely_ immune to things like arousal.  
  
"Keito..." Leo whines, pouting rather childishly.  
  
"You know he won't stop until you do it," Izumi puts in, mostly because he'd rather avoid having Leo making those noises right into his ear.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Keito walks slowly over, seating himself beside them and looking disgruntled when Leo tries to tug him even closer. He reaches to pat Izumi's head the way he does after every session and fuck, when did _that_ start becoming endearing?  
  
"Thank you," Leo leans over to kiss Keito's cheek, causing him to blush a little.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For giving me a chance to make things right," Leo replies, nuzzling Izumi's neck. "It means a lot."  
  
"No need to thank me, but I'm glad it worked out," Keito shrugs, relaxing against the back of the couch.  
  
Izumi lets his head rest on Leo's shoulder, not really willing to thank Keito directly since he _had_ gone behind his back, but he reaches a hand out and smiles a little when Keito takes it.  
  
"I know what it's like to have a misunderstanding with a...friend. And I know how much better it feels to resolve it," Keito murmurs, which is something neither of them can really disagree with.  
  
"It does," Leo holds Izumi tightly, pulling the blanket around them.  He's quiet, stroking Izumi's skin gently, completely unhurried now.  

"I'll be outside," Keito says again, sliding his hand from Izumi's and standing.  "You two should have some time alone."

Leo doesn't protest this time, murmuring a quiet agreement as Izumi closes his eyes and tries to imprint this moment in his memory forever.  
  
He doesn't need to, not really, because for once he can believe there's going to be many more like it in the future.  
  
Maybe he's too cynical to be sure of much, but this?  
  
Yeah. This is one thing he's absolutely certain of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the official end of this fic and I'm a little sad because I've really enjoyed writing it and exploring the dynamics of all of these different characters! 
> 
> That being said, given that this series is rather...episodic in nature, there's definitely an option for there to be more chapters added so I'm not ruling that out entirely! And I've also had some people expressing interest in the whole...Keichi side of this so I might write a one-shot just about them as well. 
> 
> I would also not be able to leave this fic without thanking a Very Special Person who has been with me every step of the way. Somehow this grew from a twitter conversation we were having into over 20k of fic and I'm very glad you were there to inspire and encourage me. 
> 
> And as always, thank you to everybody who read and commented and left kudos. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter as well, and feel free to leave your thoughts if you want :)


End file.
